La Apuesta
by Emi.Green
Summary: Y pensar que todo esto se desató por una estúpida apuesta...
1. Bajo la lluvia

La Apuesta

**La Apuesta**

**Emi.Green**

¢· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·¢

-

-

-

-

-

-

Konoha. Tres y media de la mañana, cierta chica de pelo rosado aun no podía dormirse…

Había tenido un duro entrenamiento en la mañana con sus compañeros, Sasuke y Naruto, pero aun así no se podía dormir. Luego de una hora de estar revolviendo las sabanas de su cama, decidió levantarse e ir a caminar por las calles.

Y como si eso fuera poco, hacia un calor de los mil demonios.

— ¡_Rayos! ¿Por que justo hoy tenia que hacer tanto calor?_- Pensaba Sakura molesta caminando hacia el centro de la aldea.

— _Además, no puedo ir a visitar a nadie._- Resignada, fue hasta el Ichikaru Ramen que casualmente estaba abierto.

—_Vaya sí que abren temprano…_-

—Buenos días señorita, ¿qué hace a estas horas sola por las calles?- Le preguntó el viejito del lugar.

—Solamente estaba paseando ya que hoy tenía ganas de madrugar.-

—¿Quiere algo de comer?-Dijo el viejito mostrándole amablemente el Ramen recién preparado.

—Eem…de acuerdo.-Sonrió y luego se sentó en la "barra" para comenzar a comer.

…

—Bueno…ya me voy, gracias por todo señor.- Agradeció amablemente la chica entregándole el dinero al viejito.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto y ten cuidado.-

— ¡Hai!-Y se fue caminando lentamente.

— "¿Y _ahora? ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?"_-

— ¡Sakura-chan!-Una figura se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Naruto?... ¡Naruto!, ¿Qué haces despierto a las 5 de la mañana?-Realmente era extraño verlo a esa hora… ¿Qué traería entre manos?

—Es solo que…es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.- Dijo mirándola de cerca, demasiado para el gusto de la chica. Dios, que bonitos ojos tenía ese mocoso.

—Es sólo que…no me podía dormir-Dijo con una sonrisa. El rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—"¡S_akura-chan es tan linda cuando sonríe!"_-Al pensar esto se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Quieres caminar?-Ofreció ella.

-Por supuesto.-Todavía ningún regaño, ningún grito. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura había madurado mucho ahora a sus 18 años, él también, claro está; pero esa inocencia que tenían a los doce a veces parecía que nunca se había ido…

…

—Naruto… ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun o a Kakashi-sensei ayer después del entrenamiento?-pregunto finalmente ella.

Sasuke, siempre preocupada por Sasuke. Eso sí que nunca había cambiado y…nunca cambiaría.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

—Es que tenía una pregunta para hacerles a ustedes tres…-Desvió la mirada al suelo, meditó unos segundos y contuvo el aire.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no me lo dices a mi?, luego yo se lo diré a ellos ¡dattebayo!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien-Dijo en un suspiro. Luego levantó bruscamente la cabeza con una expresión nada amigable, cosa que asusto a Naruto.

— ¡¿Qué tanto estaban cuchicheando de mi ayer mientras entrenaba?!-Gritó molesta.

—D…d…de que hablas?-Dijo muy nervioso. Si había escuchado algo, estaban acabados.

—A mí no me engañas, ayer mientras yo estaba como una tonta lanzando kunais a los árboles, ustedes tres habían formado una ronda y no paraban de nombrarme.-Estaba más molesta que antes, esos tres tramaban algo y ella debía saber lo que era. Y, ¿qué mejor forma que amenazar a Naruto?

—Na…na…nada Sakura-chan.-Rió nervioso.

— ¡Dímelo!-

—Está bien, está bien; estábamos… ¡hablando de tus habilidades!-Mintió rápidamente

—Mis… ¿habilidades?-

— ¡Si!, Kakashi nos comentó cómo había crecido tu nivel de chakra, entonces el teme y yo nos unimos a la conversación.-Cruzó los dedos…Que le crea, que le crea. Sakura ante ello se sonrojó notablemente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el Uzumaki.

—Y…y… ¿Sasuke-kun dijo algo de mi?-Dijo aún sonrojada.

—"_No voy a dejar que el teme gane puntos en esto, ¡ Dattebayo!"- _Pensó maléficamente el muchacho. —Emm…si, sólo dijo "hmp". Ya sabes como es él.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

—Ah.-Dijo un poco desilusionada.

—Sakura-chan, se está por venir una tormenta. Mejor vámonos a casa.-Dijo mirando al cielo. Cinco segundos después de haber terminado de decir esto, comenzó a llover.

— ¡Oh no!, vamos Naruto ¡rápido!-Dijo tomándolo de la mano.

— ¡Espera Sakura-chan!-gritó. Y ahí, Sakura se resbaló gracias a un charco de barro y, al caer, se golpeó la cabeza… quedando inconciente.

— ¡Sakura-chan!-Dijo zarandeándola suavemente por los hombros pero no consiguiendo nada; empalideció al ver sangre saliendo de la cabeza de la chica. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia su casa.

…

Naruto recostó a Sakura en su sillón, mientras buscaba un paño mojado. Luego comenzó a limpiarle la cara para ver si la herida era muy grave.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?-Dijo al ver que su amiga abría los ojos.

—Sí,… ¿en dónde…estoy?-dijo en un susurro.

—En mi casa; te has golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, no te muevas así puedo ponerte las vendas.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a vendarla.

—Gracias…Naruto-Dijo sonrojándose.

—No hay porque darlas… ¡dattebayo!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, a la cual la chica le respondió con otra. Luego de terminar de vendarla, Sakura se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero Naruto la tomó de la cintura.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sakura-chan?-Dijo en un susurro, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Sakura.

—A…mi…casa-Dijo muy sonrojada. — "¡_Kya! Desde cuando soy tan…Tímida con…¿Naruto?"-_

—No vas a irte a ningún lado hasta que no pare de llover.-Dicho esto sentó a Sakura de nuevo en el sillón, mientras que él fue hacia el baño. —Iré a buscar unas toallas para secarnos, no te muevas de ahí, ¿si?-Dijo sonriendo.

—H…hai.-

—"_T__eme, Kakashi; ¡tomen eso! ¡Voy a ganarles fácilmente!_-Pensó con una gran sonrisa. —"_N__aruto, es hora de entrar en acción con Sakura. ¡Kuso! Ya sueno como ero-sennin"_-Pensó muy sonrojado.

Tomó unas toallas y se fué de nuevo con Sakura, quien estaba tiritando del frío; ya que estaba toda mojada, cosa que Naruto estaba muy agradecido, ya que su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo, marcando sus muy bien formadas curvas. Definitivamente pasaba _demasiado _tiempo con Jiraiya y Kakashi.

—Toma Sakura-chan.-Dijo entregándole una toalla.

—Gracias Naruto.-La tomó con una sonrisa.

—…Sakura-chan…¿por…porquenotecambiasyaquepuedesenfermarteconesaropatanmojada?-Dijo muy nervioso y con un sonrojo muy notable.

—Sí…pero…no tengo más ropa.-Dijo mirando al Uzumaki directamente a los ojos.

—Bu…bueno…puedo prestarte ropa mía…-Dijo muy sonrojado mirando a la chica.

—De acuerdo, sólo dame lo que quieras que use.-Dijo envolviéndose con la toalla y comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse cada vez más y más rojo.

— ¡Ejem!-Carraspeó Sakura con una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Lo…lo…lo siento Sakura-chan!, ¡iré a buscarte la ropa!-Dijo levantándose rápidamente y yendo a buscar la ropa.

—"_C__reo que me divertiré con este chico, al menos Naruto es amable conmigo".-_Pensó la muchacha con melancolía, Naruto siempre la había tratado como una reina y ella le agradecía de esa forma…corriendo tras Sasuke.

…

— "_Sakura-chan va a matarme…"-_Pensó todo rojo recordando la escena anterior. —"S_i, definitivamente voy a ganar, ¡dattebayo!_-

…

_**·: Chapter one, complete:·**_

Bueno, ahí les dejo el primer cáp (: Espero sus reviews para ver qué tal…

¿Felicitaciones?

¿Insultos?

¿Golpes?

Clic en "GO" ;P

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	2. Disfrutandote

La Apuesta

**La Apuesta**

**Emi.Green**

¢· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·¢

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

—M_uy bien Naruto, no lo arruines._—Pensaba nervioso Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de la muchacha de cabellos rosados. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso y ninguno sabía qué decir.

—_¿Cómo será Naruto en la cama? Demonios…_—Pensó pervertidamente la chica.

—Toma Sakura-chan.—Dijo tímidamente el rubio entregándole la toalla. Si seguía así, jamás llegarían a absolutamente nada, y eso no era exactamente lo que el chico portador del Kyuubi quería.

—Gracias, Naruto-**kun.**—Dijo ella tomando las toallas. Sakura se veía con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas ¿Qué le sucedía?

—¡_N__aruto-kun!, ¡Sólo a Sasuke-baka le dice así!, ¡genial dattebayo!_—Pensó con alegría el muchachito. Ese era un progreso. —S-Sakura-chan, ¿que te gustaría comer?—

—Lo que tú quieras.—Respondió con una de esas sonrisas que tanto volvían loco al Uzumaki.

Ambos se pusieron a comer el platillo favorito de él, _ramen_. Durante toda la cena se estuvieron enviando miradas seductoras el uno al otro, Naruto más que feliz, y Sakura más que confundida. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

…

—Siento la tardanza, es solo que…—Se quedó en estado de shock al ver el vestido de Sakura en el suelo, junto con TODA su ropa interior. —Lo-Lo siento Sakura-chan, ¡no pensé que estarías cambiándote!—Dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente con el corazón que le latía muy rápido.

—No hay problema Naruto, fuí yo la que no te avisó.—Respondió levemente sonrojada mientras levantaba su ropa. ¿Qué idiota dejaba su ropa tirada en la casa de un chico? Al parecer sólo ella.

—Vaya…te-te queda muy bien ese conjunto, Sakura-chan. —Comentó mirándola con una expresión de tonto enamorado. Esa chica era realmente hermosa, desde que la conoció hasta ahora. Su cabello extrañamente rosado, sus ojos, su manera de ser…definitivamente estaba enamorado.

—Gracias, también ayuda el delicioso perfume que tiene.—Dijo antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios, provocándole un gran sonrojo al pobre rubio. Todo sea por seducirlo…Demonios, ya estaba actuando como una ramera.

—¿Co-Comemos el postre?.—Preguntó para pasar el incómodo silencio que se había formado. La chica asintió y bajaron. Naruto trajo una bandeja con dos trozos de pastel de chocolate, de los cuales Sakura comió uno y Naruto la mitad del otro. Cuando terminaron de comer, la chica se puso de pie, alertando al chico. —¿A dónde vas?—

—Al baño, por cierto…¿Dónde queda?—El chico la tomó de la muñeca y la dirigió al cuarto que buscaba, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Ella se quedó mirando unos segundos aquella habitación y luego regresó su vista al rubio. —Tengo miedo de ir sola…— El portador del kyuubi se sonrojó por sobremanera y no reaccionaba, hasta que de pronto, tomo a la chica de la cintura, atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo y en un susurro en su oído, le dijo

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte.—A lo que Sakura respondió con expresión de asombro y un sonrojo enorme, además del escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo.

—N_o puedo hacerle esto a Naruto, no es justo que lo utilice._—Pensó tristemente la chica consiente de lo que se le veía venir. El chico era demasiado bueno como para hacerle eso.

—Yo sé muy bien que tu amas al teme.—Añadió el chico como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—Yo…Naruto…no.—

—Y no me importa, mientras tu estés bien…sé que solo te tendré de vez en cuando, igual debes saber que te amo.—Dijo antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de la kunoichi, lo cual hizo que la chica soltara un gemido de placer que excitó mucho más al rubio.

—No quiero hacerte daño…—Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Realmente no se lo merecía, se sentía la basura más grande del mundo.

—Descuida, estar a tu lado me es más que suficiente para no sentirme dañado…—Respondió arrinconándola contra la pared y atrapando sus labios con los de ella, que al principio fue un contacto tímido, pero después paso a ser salvaje y apasionado. Por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse. Luego, el chico comenzó a besarle el cuello a la Haruno, quien gimió de placer. Mientras el chico seguía con su acción, Sakura enlazaba sus piernas en la cadera del chico, para estar más cómoda. También, le acariciaba la melena rubia al Uzumaki. —Es_ hora de estar más cómodos Sakura-chan…_—Pensó el chico mientras alzaba a la chica y se la llevaba a la habitación.

Allí, la recostó sobre la cama, quitándole la camisa (vale recordar que está con la ropa de Naruto puesta), mientras que ella, comenzaba a quitarle la de él. Naruto se quedo viendo sonrojado a Sakura, ya que al quitarle la camisa, se encontró con su pecho desnudo (no llevaba sostén xD), cosa que incomodó a Sakura.

—¿Qué tanto miras, baka?

—_Nunca había visto a Sakura-chan así...¡es perfecta!_—Sus pensamientos rodaban en torno a lo que sus azules ojos veían, toda esa figura era perfecta, hermosa, _suya_.

—¡Naruto!

El chico reaccionó y aprovechó ese momento para bajar a sus pechos y jugar con ellos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos, cosa que hizo encorvar a Sakura del placer. Continuó con ellos un buen tiempo y luego fue bajando hasta llegar al molesto pantalón que le duró muy poco puesto a la chica.

Ahí fue cuando Sakura aprovechó y le quito los suyos a Naruto.

El rubio besó la intimidad de Sakura por encima de la tela antes de quitársela y quitarse él sus boxers, donde lentamente, fue introduciéndose en la chica. Primero, Sakura dió un grito ahogado, luego fue gimiendo junto con Naruto mientras se movían al compás.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos chicos que, en ese momento, estaban fundiéndose al placer. Luego de estar así, Sakura se colocó arriba del kitsune, comenzando a besarle el cuello y su muy bien formado pecho…Después de un rato de estar besando al Uzumaki, el chico se dio la vuelta, quedando nuevamente por encima de ella y penetrándola una vez mas, siguieron así hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

…

—¡Ah!, ¡Qué bien dormí!—Dijo el Uzumaki en medio de un bostezo. La noche anterior había sido increíble.

—Buenas tardes, Naruto.—Saludó la kunoichi besándolo dulcemente en los labios. El muchacho se quedó unos instantes pensando.

—¿Tarde?, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 17:00

—¡¿Las 17:00?!, ¡Quedamos a las 18:00 con Kakashi y Sasuke!—Gritó alarmado, levantándose de un salto. Después de tantas caricias, se le había ido la noción del tiempo.

Se levantaron de un salto y comenzaron a vestirse, todavía tenían que tomar algo antes de salir y tenían la seguridad de que su ex-sensei llegaría tarde como de costumbre…

Eso les daba tiempo.

…

Kakashi se encontraba apoyado en la baranda del puente, pensando y a la vez leyendo (xD!)

—D_ebo pensar mi táctica...aunque sigo pensando que no es correcto jugar así con Sakura...¡Por kami! ¡Somos unos hentais!_—Pensó con angustia.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?, ¿Acaso está enfermo?—Dijo Sasuke llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el ninja copia.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Llegó temprano

—Ah, es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer

—Hmp, como sea

A lo lejos se podían ver dos siluetas, una con mata rosada y otra con una mata rubia. Ya podía darse cuenta que eran Sakura y Naruto, pero había algo que lo asombró más…

—¿S_akura y el dobe juntos?, ¿Acaso ese usuratonkachi ya está ganando territorio?_—Pensó molesto el Uchiha, no podía creer que ese tarado ya estuviese ganándole.

—Sasuke, creo que nos están ganando.—Dijo Kakashi con un tono provocativo. Le encantaba hacer enojar al menor de los Uchiha.

—hmp, usted también tiene la desventaja

—No sé si debamos continuar con esto, Sakura puede salir herida.—Ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ¡vamos! ¡Ya era un adulto!

—¿No será que usted sabe que no puede ni seducir a una simple chica como ella?—dijo Sasuke desafiante.

—No es eso…

—¡Hola, Kakashi-sensei!—Saludó la muchacha de rosados cabellos con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola Kakashi!, ¡Hola teme!—Le siguió Naruto.

Sasuke no saludó.

—Hola Sakura, Naruto.—Respondió el ninja copia con una sonrisa. No se veían tan mal juntos, aunque Sasuke tampoco hacía mala pareja con Sakura…Bueno, lo mejor era que no opinara del asunto, él tenía sus propios asuntos.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué haremos?

—Nada interesante, sólo quería cerciorarme de que estén todos bien

—¡¿QUE?!—Gritaron el rubio y la kunoichi al unísono.

—Ajá. ¡Suerte!—Desapareció con una nube de humo.

—_¡K__uso!, ¡Hubiera continuado mi asunto con Sakura-chan!_—Pensó molesto el Uzumaki. —Sakura-chan, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?—Preguntó al fin. Tenía que liberarse de ese estorbo llamado Sasuke.

—Claro, ¿tú vienes, Sasuke-kun?—Ofreció amablemente la chica.

—No, gracias. Tengo asuntos más importantes.—Contestó colocándose las manos en el bolsillo y comenzando a caminar.—_Debo pensar en como haré yo con Sakura..._—

…

_**·: Chapter two, complete:·**_

Qué lemon más pedorro xD!

¡Prometo uno mejor!, ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

¿Reviews para esta autora mediocre? :3

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	3. En el bosque

Ohayo!!!!!

Aquí traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic 

Que bueno que les haya gustado n.n

Agradeceré los reviews al final del capitulo….

-blablabla-diálogos

_-blablabla-pensamientos_

-_genial!, no tendremos entrenamiento podría haber estado un rato durmiendo con Sakura o haciendo otra cosa...-_pensó sonrojándose el rubio.

-naruto-

-……….-

-naruto-

-……….-

-NARUTO!!!-ya grito eufóricamente la pelirrosada al ver al rubio sumido es sus "pensamientos"

-eh? Ah! Lo siento mucho sakura-chan, que sucede?-

-ya llegamos-dijo señalando hacia el ichikaru.

-siiiii!!! Vamos, vamos!!-dijo tironeando el brazo de la chica.

-espera naruto!!, mira quien esta comiendo ahí!!-dijo la chica mirando muy asombrada a una persona.

-mande? KAKASHI-SENSEI??!!-dijo, mas bien grito el chico sorprendiendo al peligris.

-hola chicos, como están?-

-eh…bien?-respondieron al unísono

-que les sucede? Tan extraño es ver a su sensei comiendo ramen?-pregunto irónicamente

-etto…no-dijeron al unísono.

-a, entonces…vienen?-dijo señalando dos sillas a un lado suyo.

-claro kakashi-sensei-dijo sakura sentándose a un lado del peligris

-si, dattebayo!!-dijo el rubio sentándose al otro lado.

-tienen planes mañana?-dijo con una sonrisa

-_siiiii!!!! Planeo llevarme a sakura otra vez y..._-pensó el rubio.

-_que se traerá este?-_pensó sakura (inner sakura//shannarooo!!! No lo se, pero a que kakashi-sensei también esta bien bueno?? ¬)

-_kyaaa!!! Pero que coño dices!!-_al instante sakura se sonrojo, no pasando desapercibido por los dos chicos ahí presentes (chico y hombre xD)

-sakura, te sientes bien?-le pregunto dulcemente el peligris posando su mano en la frente de la chica.

-ss….s..si, estoy bien-

-hey!! Quita tu mano, pervertido!!-dijo el rubio molesto, quitándole la mano del ninja copia.

-aish no exageres naruto ¬¬-

-y bien?, tienen planes o no?-dijo retomando la pregunta.

-eh?...ah! no, por que lo pregunta?-dijeron al unísono (excepto que naruto no estaba muy convencido con ese "no" x) )

-que les parece si vamos de día de campo?-propuso amistosamente

-que buena idea!!-

-genial!! Dattebayo!!!!-

-excelente, nos vemos mañana aquí a las 9:00?-

-hai!-

-ah!, si lo ve a sasuke, avísenle por favor-

-hai!-

-_kuso!!!, sasuke-baka también vendrá-_bufo molesto ante el pensamiento.

-naruto, comeremos o que?-

-hai!, cinco tazones de ramen dattebayo!!-

-cinco?-pregunto un confundido kakashi.

-si, uno para mi y cuatro para el ¬¬U-dijo sakura.

-ooh, claro n.nUU-

-buen provecho-dijo el viejito entregándoles los tazones.

-bueno, creo que me voy, tengo que seguir leyendo-dijo kakashi levantándose con su inseparable libro en la mano.

-claro, adiós!!-dijo sakura.

-_todo de acuerdo al plan, jejeje-_pensó kakashi maliciosamente.

----------------------------

Los dos chicos estaban caminando por la calle, hablando amigadamente, hasta que se toparon con sasuke, quien estaba apoyado en la pared, pensando.

-_a ver...no se me ocurre nada mierda!!-_pensó muy molesto.

-hola sasuke-kun!!-

-que haces, baka?-

-hmp, dobe-

-como estas, sasuke-kun?-dijo sakura acercándose al moreno.

-bien, y tu?-dijo inconcientemente.

-y…..yo?...b…bien!-dijo muy sonrojada.

Naruto, al ver la escena tan "romántica", decidió tomar una decisión de inmediato

-yo también estoy muy bien teme, ah! Por cierto, kakashi nos dijo que haríamos un día de campo y nos encontraremos en el ichikaru a las 9:00 a.m., si quieres ve y si no mejor!!-dicho esto tomo a la chica y se fue.

-hmp usuratonkachi.-

_-puede ser una muy gran oportunidad para mí-_

Al otro día….

-aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! Que hora será?-dijo el rubio mirando el despertador que aun no había sonado.

-las 4:00?!, kuso!!! Ya no tengo sueño-dijo levantándose.

-_me iré a tomar un baño y preparar las cosas..._-

-----------ya a las 9:00 en el ichikaru----------------

-veo que sakura-chan, kakashi-sensei y el teme no han llegado aun -.- -

-hola naruto-

-ah! Hola sakura-chan!, como estas?-

-bien y tu?-

-ah! Muy bien!-

-a donde iremos?-

-al bosque, cerca del río-dijo kakashi detrás de sakura.

-aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Me va a dar un infarto!!, que hace tan temprano por aquí?, ayer también llego temprano-dijo sakura mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-jejeje, esta vez no tengo excusa n.nU-

-ya nos vamos?-dijo sasuke apareciendo de golpe.

-sasuke-kun!!-dijo sakura haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-dobe-dijo secamente naruto

-teme-contesto sasuke.

-chicos!, nos vamos ya?-dijo kakashi.

-hai!-

-----------------ya en el bosque----------------------------

-bueno chicos, acomódense, yo iré a llenar la cantimplora-dijo kakashi.

-_es mi oportunidad-_pensaron los dos chicos al unísono.

-sakura-chan-dijo naruto

-sakura-dijo sasuke.

Ambos se miraron molestos mientras sakura no entendía nada.

-eehh, chicos, mejor iré a buscar a kakashi n.nUU-dijo yéndose en dirección a donde se había marchado el jounnin.

-_arruino todo_-pensaron al unísono.

-dobe, debo preguntarte algo-dijo sasuke una vez que sakura se fue.

-dime, teme-contesto serio naruto.

-como vas con lo de la apuesta?-

-oohh, mas que bien-dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

-que?, ya ha habido algo?-

-no te lo diré, baka-sonrió mas aun.

-hmp-

-jajajaja, igual hay que cuidarse de kakashi-sensei, recuerda que ahora están SOLOS-

Ambos meditaron las palabras del chico….

-mierda!, están solos!!-pensaron al unísono antes de salir corriendo.

---------------con kakashi y sakura-----------------------

(Inner sakura//shannarooo!! Que no lo ves, sakura? Sasuke y naruto están muertos contigo!!!)

-_ya no se que pensar..._-

-ese no es kakashi-sensei?-se dijo así misma.

El jounnin se encontraba agachado recogiendo agua con la cantimplora, no escuchando a la chica, mientras esta se acercaba.

-kakashi-sensei-

-sakura!, que sucede?-

-ah, nada es solo que…-pero fue interrumpida por la mano de kakashi en su hombro.

-los chicos te hicieron algo?-

-n..no…no, no me han hecho nada-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-sakura, te sientes bien?, ayer también te habías puesto roja-

-estoy bien, no se preocupe-

-KAKASHI!!!!!!-dijo una sombra acercándose rápidamente.

-eh? Jiraiya?-

-ero-sennin?-

-vaya, vaya, veo que no pierdes tu tiempo eh?-dijo señalando a sakura.

-¬ ¬ tú siempre malinterpretando las cosas-

-etto…yo…ya me voy sensei-dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose de ahí.

-kakashi-hentai, me he enterado que tu y tus chicos han hecho una apuesta, o me equivoco?-

-me temo que te equivocas-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-que?!, maldito sapo! Me ha engañado!!-grito molesto.

-con que nos has espiado he?-

-eh? Etto…no….aah!! Pero admites que si eh!, cuéntame, cuéntame!!-

-aish, para que??-

-pues para hacerlo en mi libro para que mas??-

-en…el…libro?, por kami! Haberlo dicho antes!!-dijo kakashi con estrellitas en los ojos (ehem…EL ojo)

-jajajaja, entonces comienza!!-

-esta bien…-

--------------flash back------------------------

Sakura se encontraba practicando tiro al blanco con los kunais, mientras tres chicos hablaban sentados formando una "ronda".

-vaya, sakura-chan es muy buena!!-dijo el rubio.

-hmp-

-si, sus habilidades han mejorado mucho-comento el jounnin sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-además es taannn hermosa ¬(ese fue naruto xD)

-hmp, no es para tanto, es una de las tantas "chicas fáciles"-

-no digas eso solo porque ella guste de ti-dijo kakashi.

-exacto teme, sakura-chan no es ninguna chica fácil al contrario u.u-

-hmp, no será que tu eres muy estupido como para conseguirte a una chica como ella y tu muy viejo?-dijo desafiante.

-estupido?-

-viejo?-

-aha-

-YA VEREMOS QUIEN SERA EL IDIOTA!!-grito naruto.

-niño insolente, debes aprender a tratar a tus mayores-

-hmp, los reto a algo-

-a que?-dijeron al unísono.

-ustedes acepten-

-primero di-pero fue interrumpido por un ansioso naruto.

-ACEPTAMOS!!!-

-muy bien, esta será nuestra "apuesta", nuestro objetivo es sakura….el primero que logre una relación estable con ella, habiéndola llevado a la cama y todo, demostrara quien es el mejor. Haciendo esto, podrán demostrar que, tu no eres un estupido, ni tu un viejo, además después saldremos beneficiados, ya que si yo gano, podré restaurar mi clan, si gana alguno de ustedes, pues…no se-

-no se debe jugar así con los sentimientos de sakura-chan!, eres un maldito pervertido!!-dijo naruto.

-naruto tiene razón, no debemos hacerle eso-

-hmp, lo sabia, naruto, olvídate de tener a sakura como tu novia-

-maldito baka VOY A GANAR!!!-

-y usted kakashi-sensei, se quedara sin compañía, ni mujer ni nada!!-

-no me importa-

-a no?-

-no-

-sabia que era un cobarde que no seria capaz ni de tocar a una mujer-

-eso crees?, ya veras sasuke, ya veras-

-hmp-

----------------end flash back------------------------------

-así que te dejaste llevar por las palabras de un simple niñato?-

-si u.u-

-y cumplirás la apuesta, verdad?-

-si-

-estupendo!, te deseo suerte amigo, yo mejor me voy-

-si, adiós-

-adiós!!-y desapareció con un poof.

-_la verdad no seria nada malo probar la feminidad de sakura..._-pensó mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus alumnos.

------------------------con sakura----------------------------------

-_que raro que es ese ero-sennin, me pregunto donde estarán naruto y sasuke-kun-_pensó la chica mientras caminaba.

-sakura-chan!!!-

-al fin te encontramos, kakashi-hentai? Donde esta?-dijo naruto mirando tras el rubio.

-el esta con ero-sennin-

-ero-sennin?!-

------------------------------fin del Cáp. 3-------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, no sabia como continuarlo así que lo dejo ahí xD

Antes de agradecer los reviews, les haré una pregunta….

A que pareja quieren que apunte este fic?

Me lo responden en un review n.n

(Inner//ya! Ya!! Agradece los reviews!!!)

Bueno, bueno!!

Agradezco sus reviews a:

Katsura-chan Uchina: que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y si, kakashi si quiere eh?. No les hagas caso a esos envidiosos que te acusan, a mi me encanta como escribes, soy una katsura-fan xD

Omtatelo: siii im a pervert, pero tu no te quedas atrás eh??, espero que continúes pronto tu fic o moriré x)

Beastboy12325: a mi también me da lastima T.T (inner// sii claro, porque ella lo va a pasar taan mal ¬ ¬), jejejeje, si es cierto lo de la apuesta!!.

Gabiuti: wyuajjskasjksak, que bueno que te gusto mi fic n.n, aquí tienes el tercer capi.

Aidee03: jejejeje, con que mas fuerte, eh?, jejeje si lo hice "Light" porque estaba con naruto, con kakashi o sasuke será diferente )

Juandi001: aquí tienes el tercer capi!!!!, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!!

A mi también es una de las cosas que me quita el aburrimiento (x

Larysitha: aunque no me hayas dejado un review, se que leíste mi fic porque me lo comentaste por el MSN, ya veremos en que pareja queda )

Gracias por darme el honor e ser la fundadora de CIA perveranimas!!!, es realmente un GRAN honor (inner//¬ ¬U)

Muchas gracias a estas personas por leer mi fic!!! (:

Besos!!!!

♥ Emilii ♥

P.D.: dejen reviews!!!!


	4. El arrepentimiento del ninja copia

Moshi moshi!!!

Aquí les traigo el cuarto capi, lamento la tardanza (:

Bueno, empecemos…..

-blablabla-dialogos

-_blablabla-pensamientos._

La apuesta capitulo 4: El arrepentimiento del ninja copia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-ero-sennin?!-dijo naruto entre sorprendido y asombrado.

-si, lo encontramos en el camino y se ha quedado conversando con kakashi-sensei…-dijo sakura.

-a propósito…sakura-chan, lamento la escena que te hicimos antes-dijo naruto avergonzado.

-n.n no hay problema, naruto-kun-

-_naruto...__**kun**__?!-_sasuke estaba….._**celoso?**_-hmp-"dijo" para cortar la conversación de sakura y naruto.

-que tienes dobe?-

-hmp, a ti que te importa teme-

-baka-

-usuratonkachi-

-basta!!! Par de bakas!!-dijo molesta sakura, y antes que esa pelea creciera mas, apareció kakashi con 4 cantimploras llenas de agua.

-porque en lugar de pelear, comemos algo?-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-hai!-dijeron sakura y naruto.

-hmp-

Después, prepararon todo lo necesario para comer y se sentaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida, claro esta que, naruto no comió precisamente un plato de ramen ¬¬

-naruto no baka! deja ya de comer vas a reventar!-dijo sakura viendo como el chico seguía comiendo.

-uno mas por favor, dattebayo!!-dijo estirando el plato para que le sirviera mas.

-naruto, no queda mas, ya te has comido ocho platos!-dijo serenamente kakashi.-que les parece si jugamos a algo?-

-me parece una buena idea, dattebayo!!-

-a mi también, a ti sasuke-kun?-dijo sakura dirigiéndose al chico.

-hmp, como sea-contesto este.

-muy bien, nos dividiremos en dos equipos, cada equipo tendrá un pergamino, el primero que le quite el pergamino al otro gana, si?-

-es igual a los exámenes chunnin, dattebayo!-

-así es naruto, puede que sea un poco violento pero les servirá también como entrenamiento n.n-

-etto…kakashi haremos los equipos?-dijo sakura.

-mmm……no lo se, ustedes que proponen?-

-yo digo piedra, papel y tijeras, dattebayo!!-

-hmp-

-de acuerdo, el que sale, hace equipo con sakura, si?-

-hai-dijeron los chicos.

-_acaso soy un trofeo? ¬¬-_pensó molesta la chica.

-empecemos, uno, dos, tres!!-dijeron al unísono.

Naruto y sasuke sacaron piedra….

Kakashi saco tijeras.

-_kuso!!-_pensaron el rubio y el moreno.

(Inner sakura//shannarooo!! Nos ha tocado con kakashi-sexy!!, vaya suerte no sakura?)

_-kyaaa!! No sea babosa ¬¬-_(inner//lo que digas ¬)

-vamonos sakura, debemos escondernos-susurro kakashi por detrás a la chica, tomándola por sorpresa.

-h…ha…hai kakashi-sensei-dijo con un notable sonrojo, que no paso desapercibido por los chicos.

-_maldito kakashi-_pensaron estos.

-tomen chicos, este es su pergamino, ahora adiós!!-dicho esto, desapareció con un "poof" junto con su alumna.

-sasuke-baka, debemos impedir que kakashi toque a sakura-dijo naruto.

-hmp, vaya usuratonkachi por fin dices algo inteligente-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Luego, ambos chicos desaparecieron para buscar a su compañera y a su sensei.

Con kakashi y sakura…..

Habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para que los otros dos los encontraran…tal vez demasiado.

-kakashi-sensei….donde estamos?-dijo sakura mirando todo el lugar con asombro.

-seguimos en el bosque, solo que ni naruto, ni sasuke, ni tu han venido aquí antes-dijo sentándose bajo un árbol, a leer su tan preciado libro…o eso era lo que sakura pensaba.

-ven, siéntate aquí debo preguntarte algo sakura-dijo invitándola a sentarse junto a el.

-hai-dijo ella aceptando la invitación (inner//shannarooo!! No esta para comérselo?)-_baka!, lo mismo dijiste con naruto cuando...-_y al instante se sonrojo.(inner//eso ya lo se!!, pero el también!! ¬ déjame un segundo, si?)-_nunca!!-_

-sakura..-

-……..-

-Sakura!-

-lo siento kakashi-sensei, que quería preguntarme?-dijo saliendo de su trance.

-se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero…tienes algo con naruto?-dijo serio.

-n…na..nani?!, por…porque lo pregunta?-dijo con un sonrojo.

-mmm…pues…porque has estado tratándolo diferente últimamente, entonces supuse eso-dijo aun con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

-n..no, no tengo nada con el-dijo nerviosa(inner//tan pendiente de nosotras esta???)-_cállate baka!-_(inner//yaa, déjame un rato, si?)-_ie!! Tú harás locuras!!-_(inner//puede ser, ahora si me disculpas…) luego de decir esto, tomo desprevenida a sakura y se posiciono de su cuerpo, cosa que no paso por alto a kakashi, ya que su mirada había cambiado.

-sakura, te sucede algo?-dijo asombrado.

-no….solo…quiero preguntarle algo…-dijo sakura, mas bien su inner.

-que?-

-acaso esta…celoso?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-puede ser…-dijo inconscientemente –_kuso! Porque rayos dije eso??_-pensó el luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-porque lo preguntas?-

-porque?...pues…simple..Me di cuenta rápido-dijo más sensualmente-además…..-

-además?-

-quiero _**probarlo**_-dicho esto, le bajo la mascara al asombrado kakashi y atrapo su boca con la de el en un salvaje beso. Kakashi, por su parte, se dejo llevar por sus "instintos masculinos" y comenzó besarla mas profundamente, entrando su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la chica. Quien despeinaba mas de lo que estaban, los cabellos del peligris.

Luego, paso por su cuello, besándolo con pasión, mientras le desabotonaba su camisa….

Sakura solo suspiraba de placer, cosa que hacia que kakashi se excitara mas. De un momento a otro, sakura logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero en cuanto noto las caricias y besos que su sensei le daba, decidió dejarse llevar por el placer….

Kakashi, con su sharingan ya activado, luego de haber quitado la camisa de sakura, comenzó a besarle la panza, subiendo más y más hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales beso y acaricio por encima de la tela del sostén.

-ka….kakashi-sensei-dijo en medio de un suspiro.

El peligris estaba a punto de desabrocharle el sostén, cuando reacciono.

-_que rayos estoy haciendo??!!-_luego se separo de ella, dejándola asombrada y confundida, aun agitada por la cercanía de su maestro.

-yo….lo siento mucho sakura, no debí hacerte eso…-dijo subiéndose la mascara, con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

-no…no se preocupe-dijo colocándose la camisa nuevamente aun sonrojada y apenada por la culpa que tenia kakashi en ese momento.-_mira lo que conseguiste, maldita pervertida!!-_(inner//hey! Tu tampoco te opusiste o si?)-_si…tienes razón…ahora kakashi-sensei pensara que es un violador, por culpa de nosotras!-_

-sakura? Estas bien?-dijo preocupado el ninja copia.

-si n.n será mejor que vayamos a quitarle el pergamino a esos tontos!!-dijo antes de tomarle la mano a su sensei y salir corriendo de allí.

Con los dos bakas….xD

-hace dos horas que estamos caminando en círculos dobe!!-dijo sasuke enojado.

-no es cierto teme!!-dijo naruto-ya veras que los encontraremos pronto dattebayo!!-

-¬¬ hmp, no es ese el kunai que pusiste cuando comenzamos?-dijo señalando un kunai que se encontraba clavado en un árbol.

-si! Es ese!!, creo que si estamos perdidos T.T-

-hmp, usuratonkachi-

-ah si?, porque no nos guías tu baka??-

-de acuerdo teme, vamos por allí-dijo señalando los árboles.

-esta bien, yo solo quiero encontrar a sakura-chan-dijo saltando a una de las ramas de un gigantesco árbol.

-hmp-dijo saltando junto a el.

-_donde rayos estarán?-_pensaron los dos chicos.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a saltar de árbol para encontrar a su objetivo en común:

Sakura.

--------------------fin del Cáp. 4--------------------

Algo corto, no?, es que quería dejarlo hasta ahí nomás, así el próximo capi no es tan difícil xD

Pobre kakashi, que pasara ahora?

El par de bakas se volverán a perder?

Sakura con quien se quedara?

Eso lo deciden ustedes!!, claro, dejando reviews nnU

A propósito, quiero comunicarles que cuando termine el fic, haré dos one-shots con la pareja que no fue, por ejemplo, si queda narusaku (la cual aun no lo se), haré un one-shot sasusaku y otro kakasaku, les parece?

Ahora agradeceré los reviews que me han dejado nn (inner//excepto cierta chica a la que le contestaremos luego ¬¬)

PuLgA: NaruSaku eh?, bueno, lo tendre en cuenta, gracias por tu sugerencia, la utilizare en el capitulo en el que se defina la pareja xD. Si no queda NaruSaku, el one-shot quedara dedicado a ti!! (Inner//ella tiene razón!!, el ya se la llevo a la cama y todo!!)

¬¬, por cierto, muchas gracias por defenderme de esa loca, me hace sentir especial -. Te super quiero cami!! Gracias de nuevo!! (:

Juandi001: viste narusasu?? o.O esa no era mi intención, pero bueno nn

Tu quieres kakasaku, verdad?, también lo tendre en cuenta nn, se me esta haciendo difícil saber como quedara el fic uuU. Este capi es más kakasaku nn, así que espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!! Espero tu próximo review!! Nn

Katsura-chan Uchina: siiiii, sasuke es un provocador nOn, pero los otros dos no se quedan atrás eh?? x)

A ti también gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad te quiero muchísimo!!

Espero que te haya gustado el capi :)

Gabiuti: wuajskajskasj que bueno que te haya gustado!!, con que los cuatro eh? ¬ que buena imagen! (inner//¬ verdad que sii?), bueno, aquí tienes el capt. 4!!

Omtatelo: jajaja, si que lo eres, pero yo no me quedo atrás!! x)

Kakashi?, nn yo pienso lo mismo, y creo que la inner de sakura también xD

Y dime…cuando actualizas?? Me muero por leer que pasa!! ¬ espero que kakashi sea su….danna xD

Aidee03: que bueno que te vaya gustando nn kakashi eh?, lo tendre en cuenta, gracias por leer!!

¿??: Gracias por defender mi fic, así que es tu tercer review? Woow, si que eres exigente xD

Gracias de nuevo amigo/a nn

Yojeved: otra amiga que me ha defendido y lo sigue haciendo - eres muyy buena amiga, de verdad gracias!! Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado nn. Te adoro!!

Larysitha: que bueno que te haya gustado!!, sasusaku?, lo tendre en cuenta nn gracias por dejarme review kisses!!

ikamari,,!: que bueno que te guste!!, otra que vota por sasusaku!!, besos!!

Yuko.sora: claro que te apoyo en los tuyos!!, si me encantan nn, y tu votas por kakashi?, vaya!! Es un empate x) gracias por leer!! Te quiero muchooo!!

Ahora si, les contestare a estos "dos":

I'm a princess: primero en principal, si no te gusta el fic, porque lo lees?? Y si, tengo novio, pero cuando leyó tu review, dijo que la pobrecita eras TÚ!!

Espero que no me molestes mas, si realmente no me soportas como dices, VETE!! Tu y tu "amigo imaginario" jurado ¬¬

Juradofanfiction: con que autorización de quien eres jurado? Y porque lees tu también el fic si no te ha gustado?, vete a leer los fics de tu amiga!!

y…al respecto de tu comentario: (…)"_con que eres española eh?, debes estar bien buena, pero no viene al caso"_(…) mi novio no esta muy contento con esto…xD es un poco celoso. Además que si tu eres princess, quedas un poco rarita, no lo crees?

Gracias a todos por leer!!

Dejen review!!

Besos!!

Emilii.


	5. la oportunidad de Sasuke

Hola!!!

Lamento muchísimo la demora, después de tantas amenazas, les traigo el quinto Cáp. :)

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

-Sasuke no baka, estas seguro que estamos yendo bien?-dijo el rubio, después de estar dos horas saltando de árbol en árbol.

-cállate dobe, tu solo sígueme- Naruto solo se limito a seguir al moreno, resignado.

------------------con Kakashi y Sakura----------------------------------------

-_eso ha sido muy extraño...jamás había visto a Kakashi sensei así-_pensó la pelirrosa, recordando lo anteriormente sucedido.

(Inner//creo que me deje llevar….demasiado)-_fue culpa tuya ¬¬- _en ese instante sintió como chocaba contra algo, mas precisamente, alguien.

-q...que sucede Kakashi-sensei?-dijo sorprendida por la actitud del sensei.

-siéntate por favor-dijo secamente.

-si-

-bueno….primero quería disculparme por lo de antes, solo…me deje llevar-dijo muy apenado el ninja copia.

-yo…bueno….en realidad la culpa fue mía….la curiosidad pudo mas que yo y comencé a decir y hacer estupideces, realmente desde que me senté junto a usted….ya no era yo-

-si….bueno…eso quiere decir que lo que te pregunte, no me lo has contestado con sinceridad, cierto?-

-no…recuerdo la pregunta-mintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

-te había preguntado si tenías algún tipo de relación con Naruto, fuera de la amistosa-

-bueno…-

-se que no me corresponde saberlo….después de todo…solo soy tu sensei-interrumpió el enmascarado.

-Kakashi-sensei…..yo….que le parece si hacemos un trato?-dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-trato?mm…de acuerdo-dijo simplemente este.

-se que usted es mi sensei…y que debo tenerle respeto, pero…que le parece si además de llevar una relación alumna-maestro, somos amigos?-

-claro, me parece una idea estupenda-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, quizás lo había perdonado.

-lo promete?-dijo extendiéndole el dedo meñique en señalándole que el lo enredara con el suyo.

-claro-dijo mientras hacia lo mismo.

-ahora si le puedo contar….yo….no se si es una relación la que llevo con Naruto, pero…-

-te has acostado con el-dijo simplemente.

-c…co…como lo supo??!!-dijo alteradamente, los habrá visto?

-lo supuse…-dijo achicándose de hombros.

-bueno….si, es eso-

-ya me parecía….no es común en ti, no golpearlo en todo un día-

-si….-

-y dime…..Sasuke ha quedado en el pasado?-

-no lo se…..creo que si…..ya no siento lo mismo que cuando teníamos 12 años-

-ya no tienes 12 años…y eso se nota-dijo maldiciéndose por lo que acababa de decir.

Sakura simplemente se sonrojo.

-Sakura-chan!!-

-mira quienes están aquí-dijo el ninja copia levantándose del suelo.

-Naruto!, Sasuke-kun!-

-hmp-

-este pervertido te ha hecho algo, Sakura-chan?-dijo revisándole el cuerpo a la Haruno.

-Naruto no baka!-dijo golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

-_sabia que no podría resistirse por mucho-_pensó Kakashi al ver la escena.

-y bien?, nosotros ganamos-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante.

-por que?-dijo Kakashi.

-nosotros los encontramos a ustedes, dattebayo!!-grito eufórico Naruto.

-si, nos encontraron, pero aun no tienen nuestro pergamino-dijo Sakura desafiante, mirando directamente los ojos del moreno.

-hmp-

-lucharemos uno a uno, así que, sepárense!-dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer con un "poof".

Los tres jóvenes se miraron desafiantes y desaparecieron.

------------------------Naruto-----------------------------------------------

-_veamos...donde puede estar Sakura-chan?, quizás podríamos terminar con nuestro asunto, dattebayo!!-_se sonrojo ante su pensamiento y ahora estaba más decidido que nunca: encontraría a su Sakura-chan.

Pero sus planes fueron derrumbados al oir alguien entre los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de el, se acerco lentamente y separo las ramas. Vio a un hombre con cabello gris leyendo su adorado libro.

-Kakashi-sensei??!!-

-hola!-

-------------------------------Sakura----------------------------------

-donde estarán…..seria el colmo encontrarme otra vez con Kakashi-sensei…-dijo para si misma. De la nada, una silueta varonil se puso delante de ella, haciéndola caer sentada al suelo.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun?!-

-hmp-"dijo" extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-gracias-pero cuando se pudo levantar, el moreno tiro fuertemente de su mano, apegándola mas hacia el.

-dime una cosa, Sakura….-dijo con vos ronca.

-qu….que haces?-dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

-te has acostado con Naruto?-

-n…na…nani?!-

-ya me oíste-

-no te responderé eso-dijo desviando la mirada.

-hmp, lo tomare como un si….-

-tómalo como quieras, ahora por favor, suéltame-dijo tratando de zafarse.

-hmp, no te soltare-dijo antes de besarle el cuello.

-n…no…por…favor, detente Sasuke-kun-dijo en un suspiro.

-no….no lo haré hasta que seas mía-dijo con una vos ronca y sensual entre besos.

-aaahhh-gimió cuando sintió las manos del joven, apretarle uno de sus pechos.

Iba a alejarlo de un empujón, pero se detuvo al sentir la otra mano del moreno, adentrarse en sus pantaloncillos negros, buscando su intimidad.

-te gusta, cierto?-susurro al oído de la pelirrosa.

-si-dijo cegada ante el placer que el le daba.

-Sakura…..aun me amas?-dijo adentrando su dedo índice y medio en la intimidad de la chica.

-aahhh……Sasuke-kun yo….no lo se- al escuchar esto, el menor de los Uchihas saco sus dedos y los volvió a meter, pero con mas brusquedad.

-aaahhh, Sasuke-un…me…haces daño-dijo mientras el chico la "estimulaba".

-pronto pasara….-dijo aumentando aun mas la velocidad.

-aaaahhhh, Sasuke-kun….p…por favor detente….-gemía y lloraba la chica.

El moreno, por su parte, desabotonaba lentamente la camisa de la chica, besando todo rastro de piel a su paso, luego, le quito toda la ropa que llevaba y sus pantalones, para comenzar a penetrarla lentamente, acostándola en el césped.

-no, Sasuke-kun, por favor-pero no fue escuchada, Sasuke ya había entrado en ella muy bruscamente.

-aahh, Sasuke, esto es…..fabuloso-(que cambiante es ¬¬)

El Uchiha solo sonrió con arrogancia.

-no te detengas….aahh-Sasuke aumentaba cada vez mas la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras besaba, apretaba y mordía los pechos de la joven.

-aaahhh, Sasuke-kunn-gimió arqueando la espalda del placer.

El moreno salio de dentro de la chica y volvió a entrar con fuerza, haciendo a ambos tener un gran y delicioso orgasmo, haciendo a ambos gemir descontroladamente, y que el miembro de Sasuke despidiera semen, llenando la húmeda cavidad de Sakura.

-esto fue….demasiado rápido…..-dijo Sasuke aun agitado, antes de besar a Sakura.

-m…mejor….vistámonos….s...seguro estaran por venir….-dijo la pelirrosa muy sonrojada.

-hmp-dijo subiéndose los boxers y sus pantalones.

-etto….Sasuke-kun….podrías darme el pergamino?-dijo haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el pecho de Sasuke.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada, totalmente sonrojado.-ten-

-arigato…Sasuke-kun-dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

-Sakura-chan!, Sasuke no baka!!-

-hola!-saludo Kakashi con la vista en su libro.

-conseguiste el pergamino, teme?-dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-hmp-respondió desviando la mirada.

-no, no lo consiguió, he ganado yo-dijo Sakura enseñándole el pergamino.

-no me lo puedo creer!!Has perdido, teme??!!-

-hmp, solo se lo di, ni siquiera hemos luchado-

-seguro has caído en los encantos femeninos de Sakura-chan, dattebayo!!-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-hmp-estaba realmente sonrojado.

-y de ustedes, quien ha ganado?-dijo la pelirrosa.

-yo, dattebayo!!-

-nani??!!-

-siii!!!!, le quite el libro a Kakashi y a cambio el me tuvo que entregar el pergamino!!-

-Kakashi-sensei?!, como pudo hacer eso??!!-dijo Sakura mas que alterada.

-lo siento mucho, Sakura, pero el me lo ha quitado justo en una parte realmente buena-

-hmp, entonces es un empate-

-exacto-dijo el peligris.

-y…ahora que?-dijo Naruto sentándose pesadamente en el suelo.

-ya es bastante tarde….porque no vamos a casa, chicos?-dijo Sakura.

-yo te acompañare, dattebayo!!-

-bueno, yo ya me iré, adiós!-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo.

-hmp, nos vemos-dijo Sasuke dejando solos a los "tortolos" (¿?)

-y…bueno, Naruto….-

-que sucede Sakura-chan?-

-quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?-dijo sonrojada.

-claro, dattebayo!!-dijo apresuradamente al recordar la ultima cena juntos.

-estupendo, vamos a comprar las cosas, si?-

-si!!, dattebayo!!-

Tomo la mano de su querida Sakura y tironeo de su brazo para ir al mercado.

----------------------fin del Cáp.5------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí el esperado capitulo 5!!

Lamento el lemon extremadamente corto, y también el capitulo extremadamente corto….T-T

Quiero informarles algo….dudo mucho que el fic termine KakaSaku, así que los que querían esta pareja, no me maten!!, tendrán su One-shot!! T-T

Creo que en el próximo capi habrá lemon…¬

Ahora quiero agradecer los reviews a:

**Yuko.sora**

**Gabiuti**

**PuLgA**

**Aidee03**

**Aráis-koi**

**Jessymoon**

**Angel Kirei**

**Juandi001**

**Kagome-Higurashi13**

**Kaixila**

**EeMiiLyh-chan**

**Sakurita55**

**Colette Hatake**

**KenKa1804**

**Katsura-chan Uchina**

Gracias a todos!!!

Prometo más lemons!! Y más explícitos xDD

Espero sus reviews!!

Besos!!

Emiliii.


	6. La posicion de Naruto

Esta vez si me pase con la demora nnU

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el sexto Cáp.

Advertencia: contiene lemon nOn

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Naruto no baka, espera!-grito la chica intentando zafarse del agarre del chico.

-no!, la tienda cerrara Sakura-chan!-dijo tironeando aun mas.

-espera!, es aquí!-

-ah si? "_es cierto, dattebayo"_-dijo mientras retrocedía hasta la entrada de la tienda.

-eehh…Naruto….ya puedes soltarme-

-si, si! Lo s…siento Sakura-chan-

Ambos chicos entraron a la enorme tienda, donde se encontraba un señor de unos 50 años leyendo una revista se parece a Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto en un susurro.

-hola chicos!, que estaban buscando?-dijo el señor guardando su revista.

-bueno….quisiera ramen instantáneo-dijo Sakura.

-que?, no ibas a cocinar tu, Sakura-chan?-

-eso es lo que quieres?-

-si, dattebayo!-

-esta bien, déme pescado fresco, arroz y….algas-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-como no, hermosa señorita-dijo el señor mientras buscaba los alimentos pedidos.

-que cocinaras?-pregunto curioso el rubio.

-ya veras-sonrió la pelirrosa.

-ten-

-gracias buen hombre-dijo mientras pagaba los alimentos.

-que tengan suerte chicos!-

-hai!, vamonos Naruto-

-si….-

---------------ya en la casa de Sakura-------------------------

-toma asiento y espera mientras cocino-dijo señalándole el sillón de la sala.

-si, dattebayo!-dijo tirándose sobre el sillón.

-muy bien, quédate aquí-dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-s…si….-estaba sonrojado a mas no poder. Mientras la chica caminaba hacia la cocina, la mirada del chico bajo desde su fina espalda hacia su redondito….

-_Sakura-chan es realmente...preciosa-_

_-kuso! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, iré a ver que hace-_pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-------Sakura------

Se encontraba cortando el pescado, cuando sintió unos brazos agarrarla por la cintura y una cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-N…Na…Naruto….que haces aquí?-dijo sonrojándose ante aquel gesto.

-te extrañaba….Sakura-chan-dijo con una voz entre sensual y cariñosa.

-Naruto…-suspiro al sentir los calidos labios del chico en su cuello.

-quiero estar contigo, Sakura-chan….-susurro mientras la apegaba mas a si.

-es….espera, Naruto…-

Pero el placer y el deseo pudieron mas que ella.

Se giro para verle el rostro al shinobi, quien tenía los ojos oscurecidos del deseo.

-te deseo, Sakura-chan-dijo con esa voz tan especial.

-……-

En ese momento, el chico aprovecho para atrapar sus labios con los de ella, formando un apasionado beso al que ella respondió gustosa. Luego, el chico mordió suavemente el labio de la chica, haciendo que ella abriera la boca, en ese instante, aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la boca de la dulce chica.

-mmm-suspiro la chica ante el glorioso contacto.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-tus labios son deliciosos, me estoy volviendo adicto a ellos-dijo pegando su frente contra la de ella. Luego su mano derecha se infiltro por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su abdomen.

-N….Naruto…..b…basta….por favor….-

-no quieres estar conmigo, Sakura-chan?-dijo con voz de perrito mojado.

-n….no es eso…..-

Naruto, la callo con otro beso, mientras su mano subía cada vez más y más….

---------Sasuke------------

El chico se encontraba sentado contra un árbol, meditando sobre lo anteriormente pasado con Sakura.

-_vaya...Sakura se ha desarrollado bastante...es mas, me hubiese gustado tenerla mas tiempo…tsk! Que estoy pensando? Es SAKURA!-_movió la cabeza ante este pensamiento.

--------Kakashi-----------

-_porque hice ese estupido pacto de amistad?, ahora me estoy volviendo loco...será mejor que hable con ella, no puedo soportarlo mas-_ luego de haber pensado esto, el enmascarado se acostó en su cama, dispuesto a leer su tan educativo libro.

----------Naruto y Sakura-------

La mano del shinobi ya se encontraba acariciando sus pechos por encima del sostén, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos con su boca. Luego, con su mano izquierda, se fue adentrando por su pantaloncillo, acariciando suavemente la intimidad de la chica.

-aahh….Naruto-gimió la chica.

-te gusta….Sakura-chan?-susurro mientras le desprendía el sostén a la chica. Luego, la alzo para llevarla hacia el sillón de la sala, donde la recostó y quito su blusa, para deleitarse con sus bien proporcionados pechos.

-Na….Naruto….-

El rubio lamía, succionaba y hasta mordía sus senos, mientras que con la mano izquierda le quitaba los pantaloncillos, dejándola en braguitas.

Luego, se las quito y adentro sus dedos índice y medio en la chica.

-aaahhh…..n….no te detengas……-gimió, mientras el chico comenzaba a mover sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo.

Continuo estimulándola y cuando ella estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo, el chico se detuvo.

-q…que haces?-

-quiero darte placer de otra forma, Sakura-chan-

-baka-giro la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo.

El chico beso los labios de la joven, para después bajar por su cuello, pechos, abdomen, hasta terminar en su intimidad la cual beso primero delicadamente, para después succionarla con pasión.

-Naruto!-gimió la chica tomando al chico por el cabello, sin hacerle daño.

El chico de kyuubi, adentro su lengua dentro de la chica, saboreando los jugos que esta le proporcionaba.

-eres….deliciosa Sakura-chan…..-dijo Naruto una vez que se hubo despegado de ella.

-aaahhh…..-

Luego, el chico se quito los pantalones y los boxers, y sin esperar más, entro en ella.

Comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, logrando quitarle gemidos a la kunoichi.

Después de estar varios minutos así, ambos jóvenes llegaron al tan esperado orgasmo, haciendo que Naruto liberara su esencia en la chica.

La beso con dulzura, para luego llevarla a la cama en brazos.

-Naruto, espera….-dijo la chica agarrándose del sillón.

-que sucede Sakura-chan?-

-aun no termine la cena, pásame mi ropa-

-ah….si, dattebayo!-dijo mientras le daba solo la blusa y sus braguitas.

-dije TODA mi ropa, baka-

-no, yo quiero que cocines así-dijo en forma de niño caprichoso.

-pervertido-dijo poniéndose las dos prendas.-ven, vístete y siéntate en la silla de la cocina-

-ahora si me dirás lo que cocinaras?-

-jajaja, si, haré sushi y bolas de arroz-

-que rico, dattebayo!-dijo mientras se ponía solo sus boxers y sus pantalones, dejando ver su tan bien proporcionado pecho.

Sakura se quedo sin habla.

-sucede algo?-

-n…n….no-dijo muy sonrojada.-será mejor que vaya a cocinar-

Luego de media hora, ambos chicos comenzaron a comer.

-mmm….eshtadeliziozodattebayo-

-traga antes de hablar, baka!-

-lo siento, mi Sakura-chan-

-que?-

-eh? ah! N…no nada, jejejeje-

-si….vamos a dormir, si Naruto?-

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan-

-que?, no!, ven a dormir…..conmigo-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que igualmente el rubio oyó.

-en serio??!!, vamos ahora, dattebayo!!-dijo tomando a Sakura en brazos y corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica donde se acostaron.

Naruto la abrazo posesivamente.

-hasta mañana Naruto-

-hasta mañana Sakura-chan-y beso la frente de la pelirrosa.

----------Sasuke----------

-_me pregunto que estará haciendo Sakura en este momento, hmp, quizás podamos...-_sonrió arrogante ante tal pensamiento, mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de la pelirrosa.

--------Kakashi----------

-_que mejor que hablar con Sakura ahora?, iré a verla-_pensó antes de levantarse y salir por la ventana.

--------Naruto y Sakura----------

Ambos jóvenes habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo, sin darse cuenta que tenían una compañía…..más bien dos.

Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban contemplando la escena desde puntos diferentes, con un dejo de celos y envidia en su expresión.

_-maldito dobe-_pensó Sasuke definitivamente molesto ante la escena.

_-será mejor que me de prisa-_pensó Kakashi.

------------------------Fin del Cáp.6------------------

Vaya! No puedo creerlo!, hemos llegado a los 55 reviews! Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional a:

**Jessymoon**

**EeMiiLyh-chan**

**Aidee03**

**Katsura-chan Uchina**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Juandi001**

**Omtatelo**

**Sakurita55**

**Kaixila**

**Lost princess**

**ALenis**

**Chia-uchiha o Pervert-chan**

**Sukii Kuroi**

**Milena2091**

Inner: y un saludo muy especial a **PuLgA, **que sin sus amenazas, esta vaga no hubiera publicado hoy. Dale saludos a mi Kei-kun º¬º

Emili: ¬¬

Sasori: ah! Y también dale las gracias a **I'm a fucking princess**, que, aunque sea negativo, dejo un review n/

Inner:Y TU DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALISTE??

Emili: Sasori-kun! º¬º

Sasori: ups, mejor me voy, no olviden dejar sus reviews!!


	7. Empate! La invitacion de los Hyuuga

Dios,,me he tardado demasiado en actualizar esto T-T

Pero tengo mis razones nn

Tenía un bloqueo mental en este fic,,pero ahora ya me recupere….

18 reviews en el capitulo 6!,,estoy muy feliz, muchísimas gracias a todos nn

Se los agradeceré al final del capitulo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aun seguían allí.

Tan juntos y asquerosamente felices.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, notablemente molesto.

-vaya Sasuke, no me había percatado de tu presencia-dijo el ninja copia detrás del pelinegro.

-que haces aquí?-pregunto sin darse vuelta.

-venia a hablar con Sakura, pero creo que esta muy ocupada en estos momentos, mejor regreso luego-dicho esto desapareció con una nube de humo.

-hmp-

El chico salto hasta el balcón de la pelirrosa, que casualmente estaba abierta la ventana.

Entro rápidamente a la habitación y se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente a la cama.

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-aaaahhh!, que bien dormí-dijo en medio de un bostezo, mientras estiraba los brazos.

-se nota-dijo Sasuke con el odio plasmado en sus ojos.

-eh?, teme?!, que rayos haces aquí?!-

-eso no importa dobe, vístete y sal de aquí-

-en tus sueños baka-dijo retadoramente el rubio.

-hmp, eso ya lo veremos-susurro mientras le lanzaba la ropa al chico.

-oye!, yo me quedare aquí con mi Sakura-chan!-

-tuya?, no me hagas reír-

-q…que?-

-hmp, si quieres saber, vístete y sígueme-camino hacia la ventana.-te espero en el bosque-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante antes de saltar.

El chico miro a Sakura.

¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir Sasuke?, seria mejor averiguarlo.

Salio de la cama y se vistió, se acerco a la pelirrosa un "te amo" y beso su frente antes de irse por donde lo había hecho el Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------

Llego al bosque y el pelinegro estaba contra un árbol, de brazos cruzados.

-al fin llegas usuratonkachi-

-si teme, ahora dime, que quisiste decirme allá?-

-creo que vamos empatando-

-eh?-

-pensabas que eras el único que se había llevado a la cama a Sakura?, pues…estabas equivocado. Yo también lo hice-

-si claro, lo dices porque estas celoso-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara.

-no me creas, es más, fue aquí donde le hice el amor-

Naruto lo miro con desprecio.

-te acuerdas cuando hicimos ese estupido juego de dividirnos en parejas y quitarnos el pergamino?, pues, pelear no fue lo que hicimos justamente….-

-vete al demonio-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el departamento de la chica.

-hmp, como quieras-

El chico kyuubi se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

-otra cosa!, ya no quiero estar dentro de esta maldita apuesta!, Sakura-chan será perjudicada si continuamos-

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de aceptar-dicho esto desapareció.

-_maldito idiota-_

----------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego al departamento, la pelirrosa ya no estaba en la cama, entonces el chico bajo hacia la cocina y ahí estaba ella, con la misma ropa de anoche y preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días Sakura-chan-susurró el rubio detrás de la chica.

-Naruto…, creí que ya te habías marchado…-

-y dejarte desayunar sola?-

Le dio la vuelta y beso sus labios suavemente.

-sucede algo?-dijo preocupada la kunoichi.

-no, nada, vamos a desayunar-

Ambos chicos se sentaron, con intención de desayunar, hasta que el timbre sonó.

-quien es?-grito Naruto.

-H…Hinata-contestaron débilmente del otro lado.

-un segundo Hinata!-dijo antes de correr hacia la puerta.

-Naruto!, espera!-dijo desesperadamente Sakura, mientras se tapaba como podía.

El rubio abrió la puerta.

-hola Hinata!-

-o…ohayo Na…Naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-pasa-

-d...demo...-

-pasa!-dicho esto, la empujo hacia adentro, haciéndola caer sobre la pelirrosa.

-h…hola Hinata-

La Hyuuga estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-lo...Lo siento Sa…Sakura-chan-dijo mientras se levantaba ayudada por Naruto.

-están bien?-pregunto este mientras alzaba a la pelirrosa.

-baka!, bájame!-

-oh...Si…jejeje-

Hinata se sonrojo más (si era posible) al ver la escasa ropa que traía la kunoichi.

-S…Sakura-chan, ve…venia a…decirte si...te...te gustaría venir a cenar hoy a mi casa…-

-claro!, a que hora?-

-que…que te…parece a las…9:00?, t…tu también es..estas invitado…Naruto-kun-dijo con su sonrojo característico.

-con gusto iré, dattebayo!-

-l…los es…esperamos…-

-hai!, ven Hinata, te acompañare hasta la puerta-dijo Sakura sin percatarse de cómo estaba vestida.

Pero si lo noto en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Todos los que pasaban la miraban con un extraño sonrojo y, en el caso de los hombres, con una mirada pervertida.

-a…adiós Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-hasta luego Hinata-dijo Sakura abrazándola y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

La pobre chica ya no podría más.

-y…ya me voy…-dicho esto, cerro la puerta.

-como abres la puerta estando así, Sakura-chan?!-

-tu le abriste a Hinata!, no te hagas el celoso!-

-jejejeje-una gota resbalo por su cabeza.

-bueno, ahora vete a preparar para esta noche…-

-pero...-

-ve!-

-de acuerdo…vendré por ti a las 8:00-

-de acuerdo, adiós-dicho esto beso suavemente al chico.

-adiós Sakura-chan-

--------------------------------------

8:00

Suena el timbre.

-ya voy!-

-Sakura-chan, que hermosa estas!-

-gracias Naruto, vamos?-

-claro!-

-------------Mansión Hyuuga--------

-Por favor pasen-dijo una señora muy simpática.

-gracias-

-Sakura-chan!, Naruto-kun!, bienvenidos!-

-Hinata!, hola!-dijeron al unísono.

-buenas noches-dijo Neji.

-buenas noches Neji-san-dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-hola Neji!-

-Naruto!-

-hola Naruto-

-v...vamos a com...comer…-dijo Hinata.

-hai-

-----------------------------------

Sakura y Naruto se sentaron frente a Neji y Hinata.

-y bueno….que cuentan?-dijo Naruto para sacar tema.

Sakura estaba un poco incomoda, debido a la profunda mirada de Neji, que no se había despegado de ella.

Realmente esa seria una larga noche….

-------------Fin Cáp.7--------------------

A que adivinaron?

En el próximo capitulo habrá algo de NejiSaku nn

Solo para molestar xD

Aquí hubo un dejo de yuri…talvez en el próximo también xD!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Sasori: ahora agradeceré sus reviews a:

**Yuko.sora**

**PuLgA**

**Jessy Moon 15**

**Gabiuti **(estoy considerando esa idea…º¬º)

**Kirei Moon **

**CeReZita-Chan**

**Omtatelo**

**Aidee03**

**Juandi001**

**EeMiiLyh-chan**

**ChandellA**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Cam.Saku**

**Sakurita55**

**-Mauret-**

**Kaixila**

**Reika Haiducci **(tendrás tu one-shot nn)

**sakurita-chan**

Emi: muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, y por sus reviews,, me hacen tan feliz!!

Hya: quien vota porque haga un SasoSaku?

Sasori: no olviden dejar review nn


	8. Noticia! De nuevo con Sasuke

Dos meses sin escribir ni leer TT-TT. Lo siento tanto, ahora prometo actualizar seguido .

Disfrutad la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelirrosa jamás había estado tan nerviosa, la mirada penetrante del joven Hyuuga no se despegaba de ella. Que debía hacer? Escapar? Claro que no. Naruto hablaba animadamente con Hinata, y mientras le echaba miradas furtivas a Neji, como queriéndole decir "que miras, idiota?".

-Na-Naruto-kun, aquí traen e-el ramen- dijo la peliazul al ver que el mayordomo traia unos tazones humeantes.

-delicioso, dattebayo!- exclamo y comenzó a comer. Sakura observaba incomoda el plato sin siquiera probarlo. Un solo movimiento de ella, y ya Neji clavaba su mirada.

-Sakura-san, no vas a comer?- pregunto el ojiblanco al fin.

-y-yo…si, gracias- y comenzó a comer lo mas rápido que pudo.

Cuando ya todos terminaron de comer, Naruto tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y la llevo al parque para poder, por lo menos, calmarla un poco.

-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, ya nos vamos- dijo serio.

-lo sé, pero Neji-san realmente esta poniéndome nerviosa- contesto desviando la mirada.

-ese idiota no te hará nada, o se las vera conmigo-

-no, Naruto…por favor, quiero terminar la cena en paz- dijo al fin, regresando a la casa.

El rubio entro a la casa ante las miradas de preocupación e indiferencia de Hinata y Neji, vio que la kunoichi rosada le decía algo en el oído a la chica Hyuuga y ésta, se levantaba de la silla y ambas entraban al pasillo de la escalera.

Ahora estaba solo con Neji.

-escucha, Neji, deja de mirar así a Sakura-chan, la estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo muy serio el chico del Kyuubi.

-hmp, una persona como tu no me dice que hacer, oíste perdedor?- contesto con sorna.

-eres un!- y el muchacho fue interrumpido por Hinata, quien le hizo un gesto para que la siga.-te estaré observando- dijo amenazante antes de irse.

El castaño sonrió arrogante, se levanto de su silla y entro al pasillo en busca de Sakura, quien estaba saliendo del baño de espaldas y no lo vio llegar. El muchacho la abrazo por atrás, posesivamente; lo que hizo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-no hagas eso, Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-no soy Naruto- dijo con voz ronca apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la kunoichi.

-N-Neji-san…q-que haces?- tartamudeo sonrojada a mas no poder.

-nada…solo no me había percatado de lo bella que te haz puesto- comento simplemente.

-p-por fa-favor, Neji-san, su-suéltame- dijo intentando liberarse.

-no…déjame estar un segundo mas así…por favor…no te haré nada-

-"este es Neji?"- pensó asombrada la chica ante la actitud del frío chico.

El Hyuuga le dio la vuelta a la pelirrosa, la tomo por la cintura, y la besó con pasión, la muchacha inconcientemente le correspondió, profundizando el beso. Pero en ese instante la imagen de Naruto le apareció en la cabeza y se liberó, con algo de culpa.

-yo…lo siento, no puedo Neji-san- dijo y se fue otra vez a la sala, donde estaba Naruto y Hinata, esperándolos.

-donde esta Neji?- pregunto el rubio.

-dijo que iría a buscar algo a su habitación- mintió Sakura.

-de acuerdo…vamos a casa?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-si…- Hinata bajo la mirada, apenada.

-les abriré la puerta-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.-adiós- dijo cuando se fueron.

La pelirrosada no dijo palabra alguna en el camino, lo que preocupo mucho al muchacho, tenia miedo de que ese idiota le huera hecho algo a su adorada Sakura-chan. Lo mataría.

-Sakura-chan, Neji te hizo algo?-

-no Naruto, no te preocupes, no sucedió nada- dijo con una sonrisa falsa. En realidad había otra cosa que le preocupaba aun más: un retraso.

-muy bien, esta noche dormirás en mi casa-dijo directo.

-que?, oye quien te crees que eres, Naruto?-

-tu novio-sonrió y siguió caminando. Sakura se sonrojo, sonrió y lo siguió.

--------Ya en la casa de Naruto----------------

El rubio tomo a Sakura en brazos y la acostó en su cama, luego el hizo lo mismo, se taparon y antes de apagar la luz, le dio un profundo beso en los labios a su chica y le dijo "hasta mañana, Sakura-chan" y la abrazó.

Sakura esa noche comenzó con retorcijones de estómago; y, para cartón lleno: vómitos. Se había levantado al baño prácticamente toda la noche, hasta que decidió despertar al rubio.

-Naruto, despierta…Naruto!- la pelirrosa comenzó a zamarrearlo hasta que, por fin, despertó.

-aahh, que sucede Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio entre bostezos.

-es que…tengo muchos vómitos y molestias en el estomago…-

-que?!, vamos ahora con Tsunade-sama!-gritó

-shh!, no seas escandaloso!, además, son las tres de la mañana- dijo antes de correr al baño otra vez.

-Sakura-chan, no dejare que estés así toda la noche- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y saltaba por la ventana rumbo al hospital.

Mientras viajaban, Sakura no paraba de gritar un "Naruto, detente aquí!" y vomitaba-

-vaya Sakura-chan, me recuerdas a Ino cuando estaba por tener al bebe- ese comentario hizo reaccionar por completo a la pelirrosa. Acaso estaría…embarazada?

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al hospital y, para sorpresa de ambos, se encontraba cierto moreno de mirada profunda y desafiante.

-Sasuke-baka!, que rayos haces aquí?-

-y a ti que te importa?-contesto de mala manera.

-estas herido, Sasuke-kun?- dijo la chica antes de tropezarse y caer encima del moreno.

-deja en paz a Sakura-chan, pervertido!-

-hmp, cállate. Estas bien?-

-si, gracias- contesto ella sonrojándose a mas no poder-"contrólate, Sakura esta Naruto aquí"-

-no te aproveches, no ves que se siente mal, idiota?- dijo el rubio sujetando a Sakura.

-hmp, pues entra- dijo cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Tsunade.

-gracias Sasuke-kun, quédate aquí afuera Naruto-dijo antes de entrar al consultorio.

-ya me voy- dijo el moreno levantándose.

-no estabas enfermo?, a que haz venido?-dijo Naruto confundido.

-digamos que…tuve un presentimiento- sonrió fanfarronamente y continuo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-idiota-susurro el portador del Kyuubi con molestia.

//////Dentro del consultorio///////

La joven pelirrosa se sentó nerviosa sobre la camilla, esperando a que la rubia terminara de escribir un informe para entregárselo a Shizune.

-que te sucede, Sakura?-preguntó la mujer sin mirarla.

-bueno...es que yo…tengo síntomas de embarazo y quisiera confirmarlo-susurro sonrojada.

-oh, Sakura!, ven te haré una ecografía-dijo llevándola a una habitación. La sannin recostó a la chica en una camilla, le puso gel en el abdomen y con un aparato comenzó a masajearle suavemente.

A Tsunade le cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-felicidades Sakura, serás mamá-anuncio con una gran sonrisa.

-estoy…embarazada?-se dijo aterrada.

-que te sucede?, no fue planeado…verdad?-dijo con tono preocupado.

-no-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-y quien es el padre?-

-no…no lo se-contesto antes de quebrarse en lagrimas.

-tranquilízate, Sakura. Haré unos exámenes y sabremos quien es-dijo abrazándola.

-por favor no se lo diga a nadie, Tsunade-sama-dijo hundiéndose en su pecho.

-no lo haré, lo prometo-dijo secándole las lagrimas.

-gracias, eres la mejor-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del consultorio.

-que tienes, Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio ni bien vio que ella salía.

-nada grave, solo una indigestión por el ramen de anoche, no hay que preocuparse-dijo esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-has estado llorando?-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-n…no, no, solo que Tsunade-sama me pego con el cabello en los ojos sin querer-mintió rápidamente.

-mmm…pues espero que así sea, dattebayo!-

-si, no te preocupes-contesto insegura.

-volvemos a casa?-

-si no te importa, quisiera quedarme un rato hasta que Tsunade-sama termine, pero ve tu-

-pero…-

-ve!-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo molesto saliendo del hospital.

Sakura poso su mano en el vientre y cerro los ojos.

-srita Haruno, pase por favor-dijo Shizune al abrir la puerta.

La pelirrosa suspiro nerviosa y entro.

-Sakura, debo sacarte sangre-alerto Tsunade con una larga jeringa en la mano.

-de acuerdo-pero el pinchazo lo sintió en el vientre, a lo que Sakura respondió con un sobresalto y lagrimas.

-no te preocupes, esto no dañara al bebe-aviso cuando se la quitó.

-eso espero-dijo la chica en un susurro.

-el resultado estará dentro de siete días-concluyo la rubia.

///Naruto////

El rubio se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo al Ichikaru.

-"esto de la apuesta ha ido demasiado lejos…será mejor terminar con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde"-pensaba el chico.

///Sakura////

Llego a su casa y se recostó en la cama sin taparse, poso una mano en su vientre y se puso a tararear una canción de cuna mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

…

La joven pelirrosa no había pegado un ojo en toda la fría noche. Estuvo pensando quien podría ser el padre de aquel pequeño…tal vez Naruto…o Sasuke…incluso Kakashi, pero no, el no le había tocada un pelo…bueno, si lo había hecho pero no había llegado demasiado lejos.

Luego sintió miedo…miedo de no poder protegerse sola, miedo de no poder valerse por si misma…incluso sintió miedo que algo le ocurriera a su pequeño retoño…

Ante tal idea, se abrazo el vientre protectoramente y se juro a si misma que lo protegería, incluso, si al hacerlo ella debía morir. Aun no tenía padre, pero podría mantenerse sola…ya vería quien es la figura paterna. Sus angustiosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, de donde se escuchaba una suave voz proveniente de cierto peliplateado.

-Sakura, estas ahí?-dijo en Hatake mientras golpeaba con cuidado la puerta de la chica.

-en seguida voy, Kakashi-sensei!-otra vez el "sensei" que nunca dejaría de llamarlo así?

La chica abrió la puerta, dejando ver a su ex-sensei con una sonrisa y una mano levantada en muestra de saludo.

-hacia mucho que no te veía y, como estaba por aquí, decidí visitarte n.n-dijo sin deshacer su sonrisa.

-muchas gracias por venir, pase por favor…debo contarle algo-dijo dudando al decir la ultima frase y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre de la mascara. Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Kakashi se sentó cómodamente en una silla y Sakura se puso a preparar té.

-y bien?, que querías decirme?-dijo impaciente el peliplateado cruzando los brazos. La chica puso ambas tazas en la mesa, se sentó y miro fijamente al Hatake, dudosa.

-pues vera…yo…estoy embarazada-dijo al fin, mirando al suelo esperando la reacción del ninja. Éste abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, pero después decidió calmarse y escuchar a su ex-alumna.

-y sabes quien es el padre?-dijo bajándose la mascara y dando un sorbo al humeante té.

-no…tendre los resultados en una semana, pero…por favor no se lo diga a nadie mas, usted es una de las personas que más confianza le tengo y necesitaba contárselo a alguien-dijo con los ojos comenzando a llenársele de lagrimas.

Kakashi comprendió que su ex-alumna no pasaba por un buen momento y, ya que no tenía familia, debía comportarse como un padre con la kunoichi. Este bebe seguramente era de Sasuke o…Naruto.

-tranquila, puedes confiar en mi-dijo estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos, donde la kunoichi se rompió en lagrimas-

-tengo miedo, Kakashi-sensei-dijo la pelirrosa entre sollozos, los cuales se hacían mas fuertes a medida que pasaban los minutos.

-cálmate, Sakura…no debes tener miedo, no estas sola-susurro el ninja copia acariciando la espalda de la joven kunoichi.

…

Sasuke había estado espiando desde la ventana cuando la pelirrosa se hizo los estudios con Tsunade, así que estaba embarazada…podrá ser un heredero de los Uchiha? Por supuesto que si, ese dobe debería ser estéril. Ese hijo _debe_ ser de el. Entro a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y se puso a imaginar como será su futuro con la muchacha y el pequeño…o pequeña.

Sonrió victorioso al imaginarse jugando con el niño y Sakura embarazada…si, su segundo hijo. Un sentimiento de paternidad nació en el, acompañado de…ternura.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al pensar que aquel bebe podía llegar a ser del usuratonkachi…esa idea hizo hervir la sangre del moreno.

-estupida apuesta-murmuró al fin.

…

La kunoichi ya se había calmado bastante, lo que le hizo a Kakashi facilitar la comunicación con ella. Ahora si que no la dejaría sola, esperaría con ella los resultados de los exámenes y la cuidaría con su vida.

_Los _cuidaría con su vida.

Tendría que solucionar el tema de la apuesta…maldijo la hora en la que se había sumado, ahora con Sakura embarazada no traería mas que problemas y mas problemas.

-Kakashi-sensei…-dijo la kunoichi.

-dime…-contesto el.

-gracias por todo…usted es como un padre para mi, no importa lo que haya sucedido antes-dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

"_Usted es como un padre para mí"_…definitivamente debería acabar con esa jodida apuesta, dañaría mucho a la muchacha.

-no hay problema Sakura…estaré con _ustedes_ para lo que necesiten-dijo sonriendo y señalando el vientre de la futura mama.

Sakura solo se limito a sonrojar.

Por lo menos Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei conocían su situación y podría contar con ellos para lo que necesite…pero no quería depender de nadie, ya no era una niñita en busca de protección…ya no. Kakashi se despidió, recordándole que lo llamara por cualquier cosa que necesite, que el vendría lo mas rápido que podría…y esta vez la puntualidad iba en serio. Cuando se quedo sola, subió a su alcoba, donde la esperaba el moreno sentado en su cama.

-q-que rayos haces aquí?-pregunto sobresaltada la pelirrosa ante la repentina visita del Uchiha.

-así que estas embarazada?-como mierda sabia el eso??

-c-como lo sabes?-dijo asustada, posando una mano en su vientre.

-te espié-contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Sakura no comprendía su nerviosismo: Sasuke no le haría nada.

_No se atrevería a hacerlo._

-como que…me espiaste?, acaso estas loco?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y ocultando la sorpresa de la visita.

-podría ser…hijo mío, lo sabias?-dijo sonriendo y omitiendo el comentario de la embarazada.

-puede que si como puede que no-contesto ella sin cambiar su semblante.

Sasuke bufo molesto y trato de ignorarla, se esfumo en una nube de humo y reapareció delante de la chica, cerrando la puerta y acorralándola contra ella, posando sus fuertes manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa.

-me encargare de que si sea un Uchiha-dijo con voz ronca mordiendo levemente el cuello de la kunoichi, quien soltaba suspiros ante las caricias del moreno.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…-

El muchacho acariciaba los pechos de la chica, masajeándolos y deleitándose simplemente con el tacto. Mientras besaba los labios de la joven con pasión y algo de desespero, una de sus manos iba bajando, deteniéndose en su vientre, que lo acaricio con cierta ternura poco común en el; luego continuo bajando hasta llegar a la intimidad de la muchacha, que la acaricio por encima de la tela, haciéndola gemir.

-mmm, Sasuke-kun- ella ya tenia los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, su cuerpo no le respondía.

"…_quien te crees que eres?"_

"_tu novio"_

Naruto.

No podía hacerle esto al rubio. Intento como pudo, librarse del moreno, pero éste hacia mas placenteras sus caricias.

-Sasu-Sasuke…Na-Naruto-intento explicar mientras sentía como le desabrochaban la camisa.

-no pienses en el teme, ahora estas conmigo-dijo antes de quitarle el sostén y saboreando su pezón izquierdo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo levemente como un niño pequeño; mientras que el derecho era masajeado enérgica y deseosamente. Sakura gemía, descontrolada, haciendo un gran arco con su espalda ante el placer que el moreno le estaba dando. La tomo en brazos y la deposito en el sillón, donde el chico le quito las ultimas dos prendas que le quedaban. Siguió bajando sus besos hasta la entrada del sexo de la chica; la miro con malicia y, separando los pliegues, penetro su lengua en aquella deliciosa y húmeda cavidad.

-mmph, Sasuke-kunn-gimió ella arqueándose gustosa.

Continuo succionando el clítoris de su ex-compañera hasta que sintió que ella iba a llegar a la cima, entonces se detuvo, se desvistió y se posiciono encima de ella. Colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la chica y, sin más preámbulos, comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. Haruno gemía a mas no poder, tomo el cabello del Uchiha y se lo despeino sensualmente, mientras que él sentía las paredes vaginales de la chica aprisionarle su erecto y duro miembro.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas y, tan fuertes eran, que los pechos de la chica se mecían descontroladamente. El muchacho aprovecho y los lamió un poco mas, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima y con un gruñido de parte de él, lleno aquella estrecha cavidad con su esencia.

-Sasuke-kun!-grito ella al sentir el fabuloso orgasmo que la había envuelto.

Tomo a la chica en brazos y la acostó en la cama, él se acostó a su lado, se arroparon y la abrazo posesivamente.

-lo ves, Sakura?, eres _mía_-susurro posando una mano en el vientre de la mujer.

La chica se sintió extrañamente bien estando así con el Uchiha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin Cáp. 8-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por que en el sillón si tenían la cama a un metro de distancia?

Pues…quería cambiar un poco

Sasuke esta seguro que el hijo es de el 

Y Naruto ni siquiera tiene idea que ella esta embarazada nOn

Gracias por sus reviews, son mucho para mi ;o;

Y si quieren el próximo capitulo…dejen otro :D

Los amo!

Emi.


	9. Apuesta?

Se que dije "actualizare mas seguido", y no cumplí con mi palabra…lo siento ;o;

…

Se levanto con pereza de la cama, sintió un peso en la cintura, volteo y se quedo contemplando la imagen unos segundos…

Mierda, lo había hecho otra vez…

Lo _habían _hecho otra vez.

Quito la mano de su cintura y, sin importarle su desnudez, se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha…Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua caliente cayera sobre su pálida piel. Sintió unas manos acariciarle el vientre; cuando se volteo, se encontró con unos ojos negros aun dormidos.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun?-Esa situación era un poco embarazosa…por cierto, el moreno abrazaba muy protectoramente su abdomen.

-Mhmp-murmuro el apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica. Realmente se notaba que estaba dormido, porque si no, no estaría tan tranquilo…además tenia puestos sus boxers.

Se lavo el cuerpo y el cabello como pudo y salio de la ducha, dejando al Uchiha solo; antes de irse, cerró el agua caliente y abrió toda la fría así se despertaría o se despertaría…

Salio del cuarto de baño y, al comenzar a vestirse, se escucho un grito seguido de varios insultos provenientes del baño. Sasuke se había despabilado. Se puso su ropa interior y un vestido corto de color gris azulado, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al muchacho mojado, tiritando, y totalmente desnudo, ya que la toalla la tenía la chica en esos momentos.

-Tápate!-Grito Sakura tirándole la toalla. El chico sonrió socarronamente y, en lugar de taparse, comenzo a secarse el cabello.

-Que te sucede, si _el_ fue quien creo a nuestro hijo-Sakura se sonrojo notablemente y desvió la mirada.

-So-solo tápate quieres?-Salio de la habitación a desayunar algo.

…

-Na-Naruto-kun, e-espera!-Gritaba Hinata mientras el rubio la arrastraba del brazo a toda velocidad por todo Konoha.

-Vamos Hinata, debo llevarte con Sakura-chan así le preguntas lo que te dije!-

-Pe-Pero, p-porque n-no le-le has di-dicho a I-Ino-chan?-Dijo con mirada triste. El rubio había estado pasando mucho tiempo hablando de su Sakura-chan y de lo maravillosa que era…la peliazul hacia varios años se había dado cuenta de los fuertes sentimientos del rubio, pero aun seguía teniendo la esperanza de algún día poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

-Porque Ino esta en una misión, además tu también eres amiga de ella!-Contesto el muchacho con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuuga.

En el camino se cruzaron con una chica de cabellera rosa. Naruto paro en seco, y Hinata se choco con el haciéndolos caer al suelo.

-Naruto, Hinata?-La muchacha de rosados cabellos comenzaba a malinterpretar la situación, y se lo merecía…ella había estado con Sasuke hacia unos minutos, sin importarle el rubio; así que el podría hacer lo mismo…

Sakura cambio su mirada a una triste, y les sonrió falsamente a la "feliz pareja".

-Lamento haber interrumpido su momento, muchachos-Y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

-Espera, Sakura-chan!-Grito el rubio saliendo tras ella, Hinata bajo su mirada y comenzo a llorar…siempre era lo mismo.

Una mano le toco el hombro, y, al voltear, se encontró con un muchacho de despeinado cabello castaño acompañado por un perro.

-Caminamos?-Dijo Kiba ofreciéndole una mano. La muchacha sonrió, se seco las lágrimas y tomo la mano de su amigo, preparándose para su charla psicológica del día.

…

Sasuke salio de la casa de la kunoichi con una expresión seria. Sakura lo había dejado solo, y seguramente ahora estaba con el usuratonkachi.

Bufo molesto y comenzo a caminar rumbo al Ichikaru.

…

-Sakura-chan, por favor espera!-Ya habían entrado al bosque, y seguían corriendo; la pelirrosa llorando y el rubio gritándole que pare.

No entendía porque lloraba así, si no eran nada, era simplemente un capricho de ella…no podía tener a Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, o era uno o era otro. Naruto ya se había encontrado a alguien mejor que ella…Hinata seguramente no le haría daño al chico, le seria fiel y compañera en todo…tal vez, debería quedarse sola.

Se tropezó con una roca y cayo al suelo. Automáticamente se dio vuelta y abrazo su vientre, temerosa por si se había golpeado su bebe. Naruto llego hasta ella y no entendía el porque de esa posición, pero poco le importo y abrazo protectoramente a su adorada kunoichi.

-Yo…lo siento Naruto…mereces alguien mejor-Dijo la chica entre sollozos apoyada en el pecho del portador del Kyuubi.

-No digas tonterías Sakura-chan, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-Contesto el muchacho acariciando el cabello de la chica.

Flechazo al corazón para la chica.

-Basta Naruto…no soy buena para ti…solo te haré daño-Grito alejándose del muchacho y abrazando su abdomen.

-Que te sucede Sakura-chan, te duele el estomago?-Dijo acercándose de nuevo y posando su mano en aquel sitio.

-N-No…tengo miedo…-Desvió la mirada.

-Miedo, a que, yo estaré aquí para protegerte, dattebayo!-

Sakura apretó los puños y los ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

-Tengo miedo a que algo le pase a mi bebe!-Grito al fin, rompiéndose nuevamente en lagrimas. Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y poso su azul mirada en el vientre de la chica.

-Be…be?-

-Si, no lo entiendes, estoy em-ba-ra-za-da-Continuo llorando, aun no venia la parte del "no se si es tuyo o de Sasuke".

El rubio la abrazo y sonrió abiertamente…su Sakura-chan estaba embarazada…y quizás era hijo suyo…

-Oh, Sakura-chan, estoy muy feliz-

-P-Pero Na-Naruto…-

-Se que quizás sea del teme, pero aun hay esperanzas, no?-

Sakura desvió la mirada y no contesto.

-Yo!-

Ambos chicos miraron para el lugar de donde provenía esa voz…que oportuno.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei-Dijeron al unísono.

-Veo que estamos todos…-

Esa voz…

-Teme, que rayos haces aquí?-Grito el rubio abrazando aun mas a Sakura.

Los tres hombres se miraron serios.

-Creo que es hora de aclarar un asunto…-Dijo el mayor.

-Hmp, me parece bien-

-Por supuesto, dattebayo!-

Sakura los miro confusa, de que asunto estaban hablando?

…

-Hinata, debes entender que Naruto no siente nada por ti-Dijo Kiba directo.

-K-Kiba-kun, n-no digas eso…-Contesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es un idiota, te estas haciendo daño a ti misma…-

Quizás tenia razón…no podría estar toda la vida tras Naruto, ya tenían 18 años…desde los 12 que estaba intentándolo todo…pero aun así el chico iba tras Sakura.

-Cre-Creo que tienes ra-razón-Desvió la mirada.

-Hinata…-

-S-Si, K-Kiba-kun?-

-No hay algún otro chico que te…guste?-El Inuzuka se sonrojo notablemente, y la Hyuuga, peor.

-Y-Yo…n-no lo se…-Sintió unas manos sobre los hombros, y luego unos calidos labios sobre los suyos…

Kiba la estaba besando.

…

-Sakura-chan, nos dejarías a solas un momento?-Dijo el rubio con un semblante demasiado serio para su gusto.

-Que se quede, así ve la clase de basura que eres, usuratonkachi-Contesto el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no Sasuke, es un tema muy delicado-Dijo el enmascarado.

Tema delicado, de que mierda están hablando esos tres, tenían un secreto demasiado importante como para no dejarla estar ahí…

Naruto ensombreció su mirada…

-La basura eres tu, Tu fuiste el que dijo lo de la maldita apuesta de mierda!-Grito el rubio olvidándose por completo que la chica estaba ahí.-Tu fuiste el que dijo que el primero que estaba con Sakura-chan ganaba, tu querías demostrar que eras mas que nosotros, tu eres el idiota que no le importa los sentimientos de Sakura-chan!-

Se detuvo de golpe, al recordar que la pelirrosa aun estaba ahí…Kakashi abrió el ojo desmesuradamente y Sasuke miro a Sakura.

No podía creerlo…

Todo esto era solo por una apuesta?

Ahora entendía todo. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke sentían nada por ella, Kakashi tampoco la quería como una hija…ni siquiera debía quererla. Los tres se habían burlado de ella, de sus sentimientos, de su dignidad…la habían tratado como una maldita prostituta, que ahora estaba embarazada.

Abofeteó fuertemente a Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba con odio a Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Son…Son…SON UNAS MALDITAS BASURAS!-Grito antes de romperse a llorar por tercera vez en el día.

Kakashi se acerco a ella, con una mirada arrepentida…lo sabia. Sabia que esto iba a pasar, jamás debió aceptar esa sucia a puesta, jamás debió jugar con los sentimientos de su ex-alumna, era un idiota.

-Sakura, lo siento mucho…-Dijo posando una de sus manos en la espalda de la kunoichi.

-Déjame, eres un maldito hipócrita, jamás debí confiar en ti, jamás debí confiar en nadie!-

-Sakura, por favor…-

-Muérete Sasuke-Grito la chica interrumpiendo al moreno.

-Sakura-chan-

-De ti me sorprende Naruto…nunca creí que tu harías una cosa así…pero me equivoque-Dijo la muchacha aun llorando y levantándose del lugar.-No quiero volver a verlos…y no nos busquen!-Y desapareció con una nube de humo.

-Sakura!-gritaron los tres al unísono.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

-Por tu culpa…Sakura-chan y mi hijo se fueron!-El chakra rojo comenzaba a desprender del cuerpo del rubio, demostrando su estado emocional actual.

-Tu hijo, no digas tonterías…ese niño es _mío_, además, tu aceptaste gustoso la apuesta-Contesto sobandose el golpe y activando el Sharingan.

-Debemos buscar a Sakura, no pelear…-Dijo Kakashi tratando de parar lo que sabia que se vendría…

-Primero matare a este imbesil-Dijo el rubio ya con lo ojos rojos, las marcas de su cara mas acentuadas, y el aura roja a su alrededor.

-Hmp, inténtalo, idiota-Comenzo a formar un Chidori en su mano derecha.

-Esperen!-

El chico del Kyuubi formo un Rasengan, con mucha mas potencia que los comunes, y se lanzo a atacar a Sasuke, quien también se lanzo hacia el con el Chidori en mano.

Kakashi se cubrió con sus brazos.

…

Se escucho una tuertísima explosión a lo lejos, seguramente eran Naruto y Sasuke.

Que tonta había sido…

Prácticamente la habían usado para sus placeres carnales…Kakashi no, pero aquella vez en el bosque…además le dio una confianza de padre a hija, que el había traicionado de la peor manera. Una apuesta…ni a Orochimaru se le habría ocurrido algo tan ruin. Y lo peor de todo es que se había enterado de la peor manera.

Se sentía sucia, usada, maltratada, y sobre todo…_traicionada._

Naruto…como podía haberle hecho esto, creía que la amaba, que la quería…pero no. Y Sasuke…era una muñeca mas de su colección…a la que había poseído sin dificultad y luego la desechaba como un trapo viejo…

Que entupida había sido…

Se encontraba caminando despacio por el bosque, casi no le quedaba chakra…y eso era malo. Se preguntaba a donde podría ir, ya que a Konoha no pensaba volver jamás. Una idea se paso por su mente…

Gaara.

…

Ambos ataques chocaron, produciendo una gran explosión. Cayeron varios metros atrás, con heridas y golpes no muy graves, pero dolorosos.

-Todavía…no…termino-El aura rojo se iba desvaneciendo, a medida que se iba levantando. Kakashi también había sido herido, pero no era una cosa grave.

-Acabare…contigo…dobe-Su sharingan desapareció. No se daría por vencido ante el.

Naruto se acerco y lo golpeo con fuerza, a lo que el moreno respondió con una patada en el estomago que hizo arquear al rubio. Cuando recobro la postura, le devolvió la patada, pero en la cara, al momento que desenfundo un kunai.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que debía detener esto.

-Basta, vamos por Sakura, quien sabe donde esta. Además tiene un bebe en el vientre!-

Ambos se detuvieron al instante.

-Si, que claramente es mío-Dijo Naruto.

-Hmp, sueña-Contesto el moreno.

-Di lo que quieras, ira a buscar a mi Sakura-chan y a _mi_ hijo-Y comenzo a caminar. Sasuke gruño y se le adelanto, mirándolo con desprecio y arrogancia. Naruto frunció el ceño y volvió a adelantársele, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo medio no muy fino.

El moreno le devolvió el gesto y se volvió a adelantar, comenzando a correr. Entonces el rubio salto a la rama de un árbol, junto chakra en la planta de los pies y comenzo a saltar a toda velocidad.

El peligris suspiro mientras caminaba. Este iba a ser un largo camino.

…

Continuo caminando, en busca de un río o algo así…estaba deshidratándose. A lo lejos encontró un arroyo con una pequeña cascada, se acerco, se sentó en una roca, y comenzo a beber con las manos.

Iría a Sunagakure, a la casa de su amigo Gaara, el Kazekage. Seguramente la recibirían bien, ya que ayudo al muchacho cuando estaba en problemas.

Tenía tres días hasta llegar allí. Pero no importaba, prefería eso a estar con esos tres.

Apoyo una de sus manos en su vientre y suspiro. Comenzarían una nueva vida allí.

…

Fin Cáp. 9

…

Tanto tiempo ;o;

Espero que este capitulo los haya dejado O.O, disfrute escribiéndolo nOn

En realidad, Sakura no se iba a enterar así lo de la apuesta, pero me pareció bien unirlo con la noticia del embarazo para Narutin :D

Como verán, puse un poco de KibaHina, pero fue para rellenar un poco el capitulo e interrumpir las escenas cruciales.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, etc., son mucho para mi, y le dan valor a esta autora de cuarta ;o;

Déjenme otro, así se que la historia les interesa…

Si no hay review…tampoco historia 

Besos y abrazos para todos…

Emi.

P.D.: El próximo fic en actualizar: "Cambios" 


	10. Estoy contigo, feita

La Apuesta

**La Apuesta**

**Emi.Green**

…

Sí que se le había hecho largo el camino, hacía ya tres horas que caminaba sin parar y no había comido nada. Se sentía destruida tanto física como sentimentalmente, pero tenía que tratar de pensar en otra cosa si quería por lo menos caminar un poco más…

-Tengo mucha hambre…Seguramente tú también, ¿verdad pequeño?-Colocó una mano en su vientre mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol. El día estaba muy lindo, sólo algunas nubes se colaban por ahí.

Sintió que algo le caminaba por las piernas, y al mirar hacia allí, se encontró con una pequeña ardilla que la observaba curiosa mientras comía su avellana. El pequeño animal le recordó cuando estaban en el bosque de la muerte, cuando ella cuidaba de Naruto y Sasuke. Y había aparecido Lee para salvarle el pellejo…

Lee…

Él sí que era un hombre, además de todo siempre la había protegido, siempre le había demostrado que la quería. Y ella aún así continuaba persiguiendo a Sasuke. Qué superficial que era…

-Te llevaré a conocer a Lee cuando nazcas…él es un chico increíble…-Le dijo a su pequeño retoño.

-¿A quién le hablas, _fea_?-

_Esa voz…_

…

-No veo porqué estás tan apurado, dobe. No te le podrás ni acercar a Sakura ni a _mi _hijo cuando los encontremos.-Sasuke lo miró con sorna y continuó su camino. Naruto frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-No me interesa lo que tú opines, sólo quiero encontrar a Sakura-chan y al pequeño.-Contestó muy serio el rubio, no tenía ganas de aguantar sus estupideces. Kakashi lo miró sorprendido y el Uchiha se molestó por sobremanera. Había quedado como un pendejo frente a la persona que se suponía que era aún más pendejo que él.

-Hmp, como quieras. Sólo no te hagas ilusiones.-Contestó al fin.

A unos metros se podía observar un brillo bastante extraño en el suelo, se acercaron y vieron que se trataba de la banda protectora con el signo de la aldea de la hoja acompañada por unos cabellos extrañamente color _rosa_.

Sin duda era de Sakura.

El portador de Kyuubi tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto y lo miró con furia en sus ojos. Algo le había pasado a _su_ Sakura-chan y a _su_ hijo.

-¡Maldición!-Apretó la banda aún más mientras imágenes de la kunoichi llorando y herida gravemente le venían a la mente. Todo era su culpa.

-Mierda…Sakura-Ahora era Sasuke el que tenía la posesión de la chica en sus manos. Frunció el ceño y se auto-recriminó el haber propuesto aquella maldita apuesta.

-¡Hey! Por tu culpa Sakura-chan está como está, ¡dame eso!-El rubio se colocó la banda en el cuello estilo Hinata, pero cuando quiso comenzar a caminar nuevamente, el moreno tiró de su cuello y se la quitó.

-Tú aceptaste también, la banda es mía-

-¡Aaah, Sasuke-baka!-El Uzumaki se estaba por lanzar a golpear al moreno, pero Kakashi lo tomó por el brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-Las cosas no se pueden arreglar a los golpes. Dame eso y continuemos.-Le quitó la banda al menor de los Uchihas, se la ató en el brazo, y repartió un poco de cabello rosado a cada uno de los chicos.-Confórmense con esto. Ahora por favor vayamos por Sakura, necesito saber si le pasó algo.-Continuó caminando ante la mirada enojada y confundida de ambos muchachos, al final su sensei se había quedado con él.

…

-¿Sa-Sai? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Era la última persona que creyó encontrar en el bosque.

-Tuve una misión en Sunagakure hace unos días y ahora estoy regresando hacia Konoha, ahora ¿me responderás?-Insistió. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Bueno…si quería alguien que la apoyara durante el viaje, entonces sí, debía contarle todo.

-Está bien…le esteba hablando a-a mi hijo.-Respondió ella totalmente sonrojada. Sai la miró confundido. ¿Acaso este idiota sabía de lo que estaba hablando?

-¿Estás embarazada, feita?-Había entendido perfectamente lo que le habían transmitido, pero simplemente le había asombrado muchísimo.

-Sí, ¿a qué hijo le hablaría sino?-Respondió con fastidio.

-Leí que el embarazo se produce por la unión del óvulo con el espermatozoide, y esto es gracias al eyacular dentro de la vagina de la mujer. Por lo tanto, se deben tener relaciones sexuales. Así que, la pregunta sería ¿Con quién te has acostado, fea?-

Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder…¿Porqué debía ser TAN gráfico?

-Eso no te incumbe. Mejor pregunta quién es el padre y ya.-Sai iba a hacer aquella pregunta pero la muchacha lo interrumpió.-Y la respuesta es: no lo sé. No sé si es de Naruto o de Sasuke, y sinceramente, no me interesa. Jamás los volveré a ver.-

Sai la miró sorprendido. Esa chica sí estaba loca.

-Cuéntame porqué, creí que estabas enamorada de Sasuke…-Y con eso, Sakura tomó aire y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido. Omitía las partes explícitas, y respondía sonrojada a las preguntas no muy decentes del moreno.

Hablar con alguien le haría olvidar un poco el hambre que tenía.

…

-No es justo, yo quería tener la banda de Sakura-chan.-Se quejó el rubio a modo de niño caprichoso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-La tendrás…en tus sueños.-Respondió el Uchiha sonriendo. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Naruto. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó a 2 centímetros del suelo.

-Mira, idiota. Ya me cansé de tus insultos y burlas, te dejaré en claro qué es mío y qué es tuyo. Sakura-chan y ese niño, por ejemplo, son _míos_ y no dejaré que te les acerques.- Sasuke le golpeó en el estómago, se liberó, y se acomodó la ropa.

-No te hagas el peligroso. No te tengo miedo, además te estás mintiendo a ti mismo; porque sabes perfectamente que el niño es mío y sólo mío. Y en cuanto a Sakura…creo que ya te quedó claro, ¿no?-Dos clones de sombras lo tomaron de brazos y piernas, mientras un tercero ayudaba a crear un Rasengan en la mano del original. Sasuke sonrió complacido y activó su Sharingan, dispuesto a darle batalla.

-¿El Sharingan? ¿Crees que con eso vas a hacerme algo? Creí que eras un poco más inteligente, Sasuke.-Sonrió socarronamente, más característico del propio Uchiha.

-Tú confíate, ya veremos si te ríes tanto cuando estés agonizando.-Se liberó de un saque y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Van a pelear otra vez!-Gritó Kakashi al ver la posición de Naruto y el humo de Sasuke.

-¡Ya te escapaste!, Sabía que eras un cobarde.-Gritó el rubio haciendo caso omiso a su sensei. Tenía el Rasengan ya listo para atacar, sólo le faltaba su objetivo…

-¿Es la única técnica que sabes usar?-Una bola de fuego casi atrapa al muchacho de no ser por el enmascarado que lo empujó a tiempo.

-Si lo único que van a hacer durante el viaje es pelear, entonces iré solo a buscar a Sakura. Es la última oportunidad que les doy.-Kakashi realmente se veía molesto, ¿cómo podían ser tan inmaduros? Naruto se levantó con dificultad y le envió una mirada de odio al moreno.

-Esto no se quedará así.-Dijo al fin.

…

-Entonces así fue.-Concluyó Sakura secándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Sai soltó un suspiro y la abrazó sin pensarlo demasiado, esa chica necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos y sólo estaba él…

-No te preocupes, feita. Yo puedo acompañarte a Suna.-Sakura correspondió el abrazo y se rompió en llanto. Ahora tenía una muy buena compañía de viaje que seguramente los protegería…

-Shh, comprendo de éstas cosas más de lo que todos creen.-Posó una mano en donde estaba ahora el pequeño feto, y lo acarició de una forma un tanto…_paternal_.-Tienen hambre, ¿verdad?-

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario, seguramente un rugido había aparecido allí.

-S-Sí, un poco.-Rió nerviosamente.

-Muy bien, quédense aquí, yo voy por algo de comer.-

La muchacha suspiró y cerró los ojos. Nunca se había imaginado que Sai fuese tan…cariñoso. Ahora se sentía segura, que nadie podría herirlos porque él los cuidaría hasta Suna. Después de todo, algo de ayuda necesitaría ya que no contaba con el suficiente chakra.

-Sai hubiese sido un buen padre para ti…-Dijo al fin.

-Que lindo que pienses eso, feita.-

…

_**·:Chapter 10: FINISHED!:·**_

Capítulo dedicado a Kami-chan (PuLgA), que la hice esperar todo el santo día para que leyera cuatro letritas de mierda u.u

¡Lo siento mucho!, juro hacer más largo el próximo TT-TT

Pero igual quiero un review, ¿eh? Te quiero niña n.n

Por cierto…¿Han visto la película "Jumper"? Si no lo han hecho, se las recomiendo, es genial -

¡Amo a Hayden Christensen! Es taan lindo -

Otra cosilla...Queridos lectores y lectoras: Este fic ha sido plagiado u.u Se hace llamar "Heridas" y me ahorraré el nombre de la autora porque no quiero armar escándalo…Sólo espero que lo borre, porque sino quedará en Hiatus uu La parte más irónica, es que esa chica me había dejado un review antes y agregó historias mías a sus favoritos u.u

¡Roguemos que lo borre!

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, hits, etc.

¡Regálenle un review a esta autora de mierda! u.u

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	11. Primera noche en el bosque

La Apuesta

**La Apuesta**

**Emi.Green**

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

La había escuchado…¡ella y su suerte de mierda! tensó sus músculos y no se movió, no quería verlo a la cara. Sai, por su parte, sonreía ante el nerviosismo de la joven mientras esperaba la respuesta.

— ¿Vas a responderme, feita-linda? —Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra un árbol cercano. Sakura juntó aire y se dio vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— No me has preguntado nada. — Dijo cortante y nerviosa, no podía decirle "oh Sai, me acabo de enamorar de ti y quiero que adoptes este hijo como tuyo", además no era del todo cierto…Ella no estaba enamorada de absolutamente nadie.

— Tienes razón, pero tengo una duda…¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? —¿Porqué tantas preguntas? Eso sólo la hacía poner más nerviosa, ¿qué le diría? La verdad, le gritaba su conciencia; no seas idiota y no le digas nada, le gritaba su insoportable inner. No se engañaría ni a ella, ni a Sai…iría con la verdad.

— S-Sí, es verdad. De todos los que me rodean, me pareces el más confiable ya que te empeñaste en protegernos desde que nos encontraste. Eres tan idiota que me pareces una persona genial, protectora y hasta tierna y dulce. —Esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo, realmente ni ella esperaba hacer aquella confesión. Sai sonrió nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Era demasiado gratificante escuchar aquellas palabras, y aún más provenientes de la kunoichi rosada.

— Vaya fea, jamás pensé que me querías tanto. — Stop. Definitivamente Sai estaba malinterpretando las cosas, bueno, quizás no tanto. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer y aún no probaba bocado.

— Sai, quiero comer, después hablamos del tema cuando caminamos; quiero darme prisa porque Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no tardarán en venir. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, eso era lo último que quería…volver a ver a esos tres imbésiles.

El moreno notó aquello, sonrió y se sentó de rodillas; entregándole unas cuantas frutas.

— Coman esto, revisaré la zona y me aseguraré de que ninguno de los tres esté cerca. —Dijo al fin, tranquilizando un poco a la muchacha. Sai le daría tiempo.

…

— ¡Déjame en paz, maldito idiota! —

— Sólo digo la verdad, baka. —

— ¿¡Quieren callarse?! —

— ¡Espere, Kakashi-sensei!, necesito joder un poco más a Sasukito. —Sonrió perversamente el rubio. Sasuke se lo quería tragar vivo, jamás se imaginó que ese tarado lo molestaría tanto y que a él le afectara.

—Cállate, idiota. —Susurró el moreno notablemente sonrojado. —¿Desde cuándo te interesan este tipo de cosas? —

—Desde que descubrí que era mucho mejor que tú. —Sonrió malicioso, en cualquier instante el pobre Uchiha explotaría.

—Mentí. —Dijo desviando la mirada, ni él mismo se lo creía.

—¡Ahora dices que mentiste!, ¡claaro, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede admitir que Sakura-chan la pasó mucho mejor conmigo, gritando, moviéndose y gimiendo, que contigo!, ¿o no? —Naruto 2, Sasuke 0. Kakashi no podía creer que ahora se estén peleando por una cosa como esa, era realmente ridículo. Pero, en lo más profundo de su pervertido subconsciente, tenía en claro que su ex-alumna lo pasaría muchísimo mejor con él que con Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

Malditos pensamientos.

—¡Y ni te imaginas cómo me rasguñó! Y gritaba ¡oh, Naruto, Naruto! —El rubio movía los brazos de un lado para el otro, como imitando a la muchacha. Sasuke escondió su rostro en el cuello de su camisa, rojo en cólera.

—Naruto, si quieres ver a Sakura, te recomiendo que cierres tu boca y ayudes a buscar. —Dijo Kakashi al ver la expresión asesina del moreno.

—De acuerdo, pero en cuanto estemos con Sakura-chan seguiré molestándote hasta en tu tumba…—Gritó a todo pulmón, molestar así a Sasuke era tan gratificante como comer ramen con Sakura contemplando un atardecer.

—Has lo que quieras. Habrá gritado mucho contigo, pero después de todo el que más efecto le dio fui yo. —La sonrisa de la cara de Naruto se borró al instante. Otra vez diciendo que el niño era suyo, pobrecito…cuando se entere de la verdad llorará demasiado. Trató de pasar por alto el estúpido comentario del Uchiha; si él era feliz pensando esas cosas, allá él.

Kakashi sintió un chakra conocido, pero sabía que no era el de Sakura, sino uno muy diferente.

—Naruto, Sasuke, vayan a revisar aquel sector, siento un chakra extraño. —Dijo señalando el lado opuesto de donde provenía verdaderamente el chakra. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Esa energía se acercaba a él.

Se puso en posición de combate y esperó a que aquel sujeto llegase. De entre los arbustos saltó un Anbu, llenando de dudas al peliplateado.

—Es de la Quinta. Dice que los muchachitos no deben leerlo. —Dijo el enmascarado entregándole un sobre.

—¿Y cómo sabía Tsunade que yo estaba aquí? —Preguntó confundido mientras tomaba el papel. En el frente decía "Resultados Análisis Sakura", enseguida tragó en seco. Los resultados de ADN estaban listos.

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo su localización y nada más, ahora si me disculpa; debo irme. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, dejando a Kakashi con el bendito papel en sus manos.

Miró a ver si alguno de los chicos aparecía: nada. Carraspeó nervioso, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

"Kakashi: Seguramente te estarás preguntando cómo se en dónde diablos estás, la respuesta es localizador. Ahora pon atención, primero no dejes que lo lea ni Naruto ni Sasuke; sólo tú.

Después de tantos estudios, el análisis de ADN dio que el padre del hijo que espera Sakura es de…"

Arrugó el papel sin leer aquel nombre. Sólo había visto la primera letra y esa era la "U", no significaba nada; podía ser de Uzumaki o de Uchiha…pero no podía leerlo. No soportaría ver sufrir a alguno de sus queridos ex-alumnos, aunque, tarde o temprano, se enterarían de todos modos.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, encontramos a Sakura-chan! —Gritó Naruto desde un árbol, el mencionado escondió al instante el papel.

—Vamos ya. —Dijo siguiéndolo.

…

—¡Sai! —Gritó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke estaba frente a ella y Naruto había ido por Kakashi.

—¿Sai?, ese idiota está contigo? —Dijo el moreno acercándose lenta y amenazadoramente.

—Sí, ¿algún problema, Uchiha? —Contestó el artista saltando de un árbol, Sakura al instante corrió a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo; buscando protección.

—¿Ustedes están juntos? —Los celos lo estaban matando, de todos los idiotas que podían estar con _su_ Sakura, justo tenía que ser Sai…

—Vete y déjanos en paz. —Tomó una mano del moreno, le hizo una seña y esté la abrazó para desaparecer con una nube de humo, dejando al Uchiha más que frustrado.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto y Kakashi se acercaban a él rápidamente, pero al ver a Sasuke solo y con esa expresión de amargura, se frenaron de golpe y lo cuestionaron con la mirada.

—Se fue con Sai. —Respondió el chico.

—¡¿Con Sai?! —El Uzumaki casi se desmaya. ¡No Sai!

—Al menos no está sola. Eso me tranquiliza un poco. —Dijo el enmascarado.

—Sí, ¡pero está con Sai! —Masculló Naruto.

—Naruto tiene razón, no sabemos la clase de persona que es. —

—¡Ah, vamos! ¡No comenzarán con que Sai esto, Sai lo otro! Agradezcan a Kami-sama que está viva y acompañada. —Su enorme paciencia ya se acababa. Entendía perfectamente la preocupación y los celos de los chicos, pero esto ya era el colmo.

—Sí pero…¡está con Sai! —Gritó de nuevo el rubio totalmente cegado.

—Naruto…—Susurró Sasuke al ver la expresión de su ex-sensei.

—¡Está con Sai! —Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndolo ver de cerca la luna…—¡Hey!

…

La noche había caído sobre el bosque, el frío ya comenzaba a hacerse notar. Sakura se ubicó en una pequeña cueva de la zona, mientras observaba al moreno encender la fogata.

—Eso estuvo cerca, feita. —Susurró el muchacho con una de sus sonrisas características en el rostro.

—Sí, creí que no llegarías. —Posó sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo con ternura.

—Dijiste que no querías volver a Konoha…y haré todo lo posible para que no lo hagas, no te mereces sufrir más por esos tarados. —Palabras MUY maduras y serias como para que vengan de Sai…Ese chico no dejaba de darle sorpresas.

—Gracias, no sé cómo recompensarte por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. —El muchacho se sentó a un lado de ella y posó una de sus pálidas manos sobre las de la chica.

—Sentir al bebé será más que suficiente. —Volvió a sonreír, ella se sonrojó. Tendría que haberse quedado junto a él desde un principio, tendría que haber sido más inteligente.

—Eres un chico fantástico. —Lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo vería. Lo abrazó como si se tratara de Naruto o Sasuke; incluso Kakashi…después de todo, extrañaba uno de esos abrazos aunque le costara admitirlo.

Sai sonrió nuevamente y atrajo más para sí a la chica, entregándole calor, entregándole _amor._ Luego se quedó dormida ahí, buscando paz en los brazos que le pertenecían al chico que ahora era su compañero de viaje, su protector.

Su feita era grandiosa.

…

—¡Sakura-chan seguramente va a ir a Suna! —Gritó emocionado el rubio. Los tres hombres se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata, mientras debatían el lugar donde Sakura podía irse.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir yo, Naruto. —Dijo Kakashi mirándolo. Era muy probable que la chica se fuera a Suna, ya que ahí estaba Gaara, Temari y Kankuro…y en su última misión ella se había hecho muy unida a esos tres, en especial con el Kazekage.

Debían actuar rápido, sino nunca más recuperarían la confianza de la kunoichi.

_**·: Chapter 11, Complete :·**_

¡Sé que juré que lo haría más largo! Y ahora no tengo ninguna excusa barata para decir ;o;

Sólo, ¡lo siento! Estuve toda la semana con un Bronco espasmo severo, casi internan a esta pendeja uu

Este capítulo extremadamente corto se lo dedico a mi Geme, que hace mucho que no hablo con ella y la extraño…¡Te amo!

La chica que me plagió el fic, me envió un PM, que me gustaría que lo pusiera en un review, así todos pueden leerlo. Aquí tu respuesta, Ángel-Katsuki:

La verdad es muy difícil creerte lo que me has dicho, ya que ¿cómo sé que no inventaste todo para que te perdonen? Pero luego me pongo a pensar, y ese tipo de cosas pueden pasarle a cualquiera, linda.

Tomaré como válidas tus disculpas sólo si tú pides otras disculpas a los lectores, ya que fue una falta de respeto hacia ellos también.

Espero no ser una estúpida con esta decisión, te deseo mucha suerte.

¡Ah!, y no olvides borrarlo.

Ahora sí, ¿me regalarían un review? Sino, aquí acaba la historia nn

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	12. Nota

¡Hola

¡Hola! Humm…no es un capítulo, lo siento.

Era para avisarles que **Emi.Green** ha sido plagiada…de nuevo ù.u Sé que no están permitidas las notas de autor, pero _el plagio _tampoco lo está.

Los fics "**La Apuesta**", "**¿Dónde está mi hijo?"** y "**Locura**" han sido descaradamente copiados y pegados en la página Fanfic.es y la autora se hace llamar **Yuuri no Kei.** Además, la historia de **omtatelo** "_Mizuage"_ también ha sido plagiada por esta persona.

Para empeorar las cosas, la página no me deja enviarle un review, por lo que estoy muy limitada al momento de responder…

Les pido que me ayuden a que borre las copias, estoy _harta_ de los **plagios**. Así que les diré que, hasta que ella no borre sus copias, este fic permanecerá en _hiatos_ hasta nuevo aviso.

Lamento hacerlos perder su valioso tiempo uu

¡Gracias!

Emi.

P.D.: ¡Gracias a PuLgA y a chibi-hagane, por avisarme!


	13. ¡¿Tú eres el padre!

La Apuesta

**La Apuesta**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

—Entonces… ¿Iremos a Suna?—Preguntó el moreno mientras caminaba junto a la chica de cabellos rosados. Ni bien había amanecido, ambos retomaron el viaje. Y fue ahí que Sakura le dijo a dónde irían.

—Sí, Gaara y sus hermanos nos recibirán muy bien…eso espero. —Respondió algo preocupada. En sus ojos se notaba la profunda tristeza que envolvía su corazón, le había dolido muchísimo la traición de sus amigos, pero mucho más le había dolido tener que dejar su aldea, su casa, sus _otros _amigos.

Ahora sólo le quedaban Sai, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro…Los últimos tres los había llegado a conocer a fondo después de una misión en la que arriesgó su vida por ellos. A raíz de eso, una gran amistad corrió en ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te veo rara, feita. —Comentó el muchacho ante el repentino silencio de la joven. Comenzaba a entender lo que en esos momentos ella sentía, gracias a ella…

Comenzaba a tener _sentimientos_.

—N-Nada…sólo pienso en los chicos.

…

—Déjame entender… ¿Kakashi-sensei tiene los resultados del ADN de Sakura-chan y no quiere mostrárnoslos? —Repasó el rubio estando sentado en el suelo. Sasuke asintió serio y luego tomó asiento al lado de él. Naruto abrió los ojos. —¡Eso quiere decir que él sabe de quién es ese bebé! —

Sasuke lo golpeó.

— ¿¡Qué no te habías dado cuenta?! ¡Eso era lo que trataba de decirte, idiota! —Naruto se sobó el lugar golpeado y lo miró con furia. Kakashi sabía el resultado de esos análisis y _por algo_ no quería mostrárselos. Un segundo…¿Cómo sabía Sasuke eso?

—Teme, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Saber qué?

—De los análisis.

—Vi el sobre en su bolsillo esta mañana. —Respondió recordando la inscripción en aquel papel: "Resultados Análisis Sakura". El moreno meditó un poco la situación y cayó en una deducción que no le gustó para nada. —Oye, dobe… ¿No será que Kakashi nos oculta los resultados porque _él_ es el padre? —A Naruto casi le agarra un síncope. Se paró, totalmente pálido y comenzó a correr alrededor de Sasuke.

— ¡Oh por Kami-sama!, ¡Kakashi es el padre de ese niño!

—Naruto…

— ¡Lo mataré!, ¡Se arrepentirá de haberle hecho _eso_ a la pobre Sakura-chan! —Monologaba mientras movía los brazos por el aire, dando a entender lo sorprendidamente enojado que estaba. El Uchiha lo miró exasperado.

—Naruto…

— ¡Tomaré su cuello y lo retorceré hasta que se le salgan los ojos!, Luego tomaré su—

— ¡Naruto! —Interrumpió con un grito y otro golpe, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante. —Fue una suposición. Debemos hacerlo hablar…o quitarle el sobre.

—A todo esto… ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? —Dijo el portador del Kyuubi una vez que pudo tomar un poco de aire. El chico miró a su alrededor y luego señaló el río, donde se encontraba su sensei tratando de pescar algo. Luego desvió su mirada hacia ellos y les sonrió. Naruto apretó los dientes al imaginarse al niño con el cabello plateado y ojos verdes, o de cabello rosa…y _una máscara._

¿Y si el niño salía con una máscara pegada en su carita?

¡Mataría a ese pervertido!

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto? —La voz de su ex-sensei lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Enseguida al verlo al ojo frunció el ceño y se le tiró encima, comenzando a golpearlo. Kakashi, por su parte, intentaba quitárselo de encima mientras esquivaba cada golpe que el chico le propinaba.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan!? —Gritaba mientras regalaba golpes por doquier. Sasuke tuvo que tomarlo de los brazos para separarlo, al momento que el Jounnin se paraba. — ¿Cómo pudiste, Kakashi?

El peliplata lo miró confundido…

— ¿Disculpa? —Dijo mirando a ambos chicos, Sasuke también lo miraba con reproche. ¿Qué había hecho? Sea lo que sea, también estaba implicada Sakura.

—No te hagas el imbésil, Kakashi. Has estado ocultando los resultados de los análisis de Sakura. ¿Tú eres el padre? —Cuestionó el moreno intentando no golpearlo. Esa idea lo enfermaba… ¿Kakashi, el padre? No, imposible.

El hombre abrió los ojos ante aquel comentario y más con aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo habían llegado a imaginar eso? Esos dos sí que estaban desquiciados.

— ¿Acaso están locos?, ¡Cómo voy a ser yo el padre! ¡Jamás toqué a Sakura, por Dios! —Exclamó omitiendo aquel incidente en el bosque. Ambos muchachos parecieron suspirar ante aquella afirmación, pero su sospecha aún seguía en pie, mínimamente, pero seguía en pie. —¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Nos estás ocultando el sobre, eso trae sospechas. —Dijo Naruto señalando el bolsillo del chaleco del Hatake. Éste desvió la mirada hacia allí y suspiró.

—Miren, ni yo mismo leí esos resultados. No estaba dispuesto a ver cómo uno de ustedes era destrozado…Ambos aman a Sakura y ambos quieren ser el padre de este bebé. Por eso estuve ocultándoselos, aunque tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo. —Explicó sacando aquel papel.

Se quedaron meditando aquellas palabras…

_Ambos amaban a Sakura…_

…_Y ambos querían ser el padre de ese bebé._

Era cierto. Los dos _matarían_ por Sakura y los dos matarían por ese bebé. Pero, para bien o para mal, sólo _uno_ sería el padre.

Tendrían que saberlo ya, no podían aguantarlo por más tiempo.

—Leámoslo ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Con eso, el Ninja copia tragó saliva y abrió el sobre…

Era hora.

…

Ese calor…se sentía tan bien. Esos brazos fuertes, protectores le recordaban _tanto_ a Sasuke y a Naruto que suspiró y correspondió aquel abrazo que Sai le estaba regalando. Sí, Sai la estaba abrazando con muchísimo afecto, le acariciaba el cabello y susurraba cosas que en ese momento no entendía.

—Deja de pensar en ellos, feita…—Eso era lo que le estaba susurrando, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el aroma que despedía aquel rosado cabello.

—Gracias, Sai…

—Deja algo, frontuda.

Esa voz…

— ¡Ino! —Sakura se separó del moreno y corrió hacia su amiga, la cual la abrazó como si hubiesen pasado décadas sin verse. La rubia estaba acompañada por Shikamaru, quien sonrió levemente al ver a aquellas extrañas amigas. Chicas problemáticas…

—Por Kami, Sakura… ¡Estás embarazada! —Exclamó con alegría antes de volverla a abrazar, Sakura sonrió y una vez que se separaron saludó a Shikamaru.

—Felicidades, Sakura. —Dijo éste después del saludo. Sai se acercó a ellos y les dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Sai? —Preguntó animadamente la rubia. El Nara se sintió incómodo por la cercanía de ella hacia el moreno, por lo que la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Mujer problemática.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Respondió el moreno. La chica de cabellos rosas se sorprendió por la actitud del chico y decidió preguntar.

— ¿Están saliendo? —Shikamaru se sonrojó levemente ante la pregunta, mientras que Ino sonrió abiertamente y asintió. — ¡Woow! ¿Desde cuando?

—Ayer. También me enteré de lo tuyo y decidí venir a buscarte. Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sólo digamos que confié mucho en personas que no tendría que confiar… —Respondió cabizbaja. Su amiga-rival la miró con algo de pena y volvió a abrazarla. Sai, por su parte, observaba aquella escena muy curioso. ¿Qué estarían sintiendo aquellas chicas en esos momentos?

—Vuelve a Konoha…todos están muy preocupados por ti. —Soltó la chica rubia con las lágrimas amenazando con salir se sus ojos. La chica desvió la mirada hacia abajo y sonrió con amargura.

—No puedo hacerlo, Ino. No soportaría volver a ver a la cara a esos tres. —Terminó. La rubia volvió a abrazarla y ambas comenzaron a llorar. — ¡Me haces tanta falta, cerda!

—Tonta… ¡Quiero que regreses!

—Estoy en camino hacia Suna, Sai se ofreció en acompañarme y protegerme…es un amigo Oro, sin lugar a dudas. —Le dedicó una sonrisa al moreno, y éste se la devolvió.

—Entonces iremos con ustedes. ¿Verdad, Shikamaru?—El castaño se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Me parece bien que ayudemos a Sakura.

—Muy bien, comamos y luego partimos hacia allá. Ven, Sakura, quiero tener una charla entre chicas. ¡Los hombres vayan por la comida!—Tomó a la Kunoichi por la muñeca y se la llevó tras un árbol, donde comenzaría un cuestionario que no terminaría así nada más…

…

_**·: Chapter 13, Complete :·**_

Emi va a ser muuy puteada después de esto. Después de 158974632746 años sin aparecer con este fic, damas y caballeros, Ichigos y Rukias (?), ¡¡VOLVÍ!! El plagio ya lo borraron, la Banda Ancha se fue, la inspiración volvió hasta ahí nomás y estoy con una fucking tendinitis que no me deja estar ni parada.

Well, volviendo al fic. ¡Ya se está por conocer la verdad!, ahora sí que estoy en un problemón, por el simple hecho de que todavía no sé de quién carajo va a ser el hijo :3 Y bueno, la vida es así (?). Metí a Ino y a Shikamaru a la historia para darle un _Touch_ de algo que se irá ocurriendo. Todavía queda la charla femenina y el resultado de esos análisis.

:eaeaeaea: ¡Emi está por cumplir años!, ¡Espero muchos regalitos eh!

Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo y, obviamente, hacerlo muucho más largo.

¡Los amo muchito!

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green


	14. Resultados, parte 1

**La Apuesta**

-

-

-

-

El ninja copia comenzó a leer detenidamente ese maldito análisis por el que habían tenido tantos dolores de cabeza. Eran como seis hojas, seis _interminables _hojas. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados frente a Kakashi, con los nervios a flor de piel; no podían creer que ya iban a saber de quién iba a ser ese hijo.

En un momento, el peliplata comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede, Kakashi-Sensei?—El rubio observaba cada movimiento de su ex-maestro, tratando de adivinar algo.

—Dígalo de una buena vez, ¡Sakura se está yendo a Suna! —Sasuke se paró, totalmente exaltado. Fue ahí cuando Hatake se puso serio y también se paró.

—Sé que en este último tiempo hemos tenido _serios _problemas entre nosotros. Sólo espero que _no se maten entre ustedes_ cuando les lea esto.

Suspiró, que sea lo que Kami quiera…

—"Sakura, aquí te envío los resultados de estos famosos análisis. Supuse el lugar en donde estabas por cuestiones obvias que ya hablamos, espero que estés bien. Sé que en el último tiempo no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente como para sentarnos y charlar de nuestras cosas como lo hacíamos antes, y creo ciegamente que todo esto que está pasando se podría haber evitado. Lo siento muchísimo, Sakura; sabes que eres como una hija para mí y nunca quise que estés mal o perjudicarte. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento para ayudarte con el bebé, pero por favor _vuelve a Konoha_.

Tsunade."

—No me interesa lo que la vieja le quiera decir a Sakura-chan, quiero saber de quién mierda es el hijo.

—Lo sé. Leeré la última oración, no pidan más. "Dando el reconocimiento paterno al Sr…

…

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el pasto, Ino demostraba una extraña exaltación. Sakura suspiró y se preparó, ya se imaginaba la clase de preguntas que se le vendrían encima.

— ¿Quién fue el primero con el que te acostaste?

—Naruto.

—Y luego vas y te acuestas con Sasuke… Sabes Sakura, me sorprendes. Pese a todo lo que hemos vivido, pensé que ibas a ser _un poco más decente_. —Muy bien, la Kunoichi no se esperaba una respuesta como ésa. ¿Acaso la estaba tratando como una ramera?

— ¿Disculpa? Yo no soy ninguna ramera. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Esto definitivamente iba a terminar muy mal.

—Te seré sincera porque eres mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti. Me parece que no debes quejarte tanto de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi si tú jugaste con ellos. No puedes ir por la vida acostándote alternadamente con uno u otro. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —La muchacha de cabellos rosados estaba a punto de irse de esa conversación y dejarla hablando sola. Pero luego se quedó pensando. Eso era cierto… ellos habían jugado cruelmente con ella, pero ella les había seguido el juego como una niña pequeña…

Una lágrima resbaló por sus orbes verdes, ahora opacados.

—T-Tienes razón, Ino… Soy una asquerosa ramera… —Pasaron segundos después de que se rompiera en llanto. La rubia la abrazó fuertemente, intentando consolarla.

—No eres una ramera, Sakura. Sólo te cegaste ante ellos, no pudiste controlarte… no debes sentirte como una sucia. No lo eres.

Su amiga le sonrió y ésta le devolvió el gesto. Yamanaka iba a preguntarle muchísimas más cosas, pero consideró que esa charla femenina había llegado a su fin. Se levantaron y se dirigieron con los otros dos, que ya habían preparado todo para comer. Sai notó que los ojos de Sakura no transmitían ese 'brillo especial' de siempre y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, no te preocupes. Solamente me di cuenta de algo, bastante tarde. —Igualmente el plan de ir a Suna seguía en pie, distanciarse de ellos le haría bien para ayudarse a sí misma. Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa al morocho y luego se sentó a un lado de la parejita, que ahora se encontraba _haciendo sus cosas melosas_.

Suspiró tristemente. Recordó a Naruto y sus dulces palabras. Recordó a Kakashi-Sensei y sus palabras. Recordó a Sasuke y… su forma posesiva de expresarse. Una lágrima corrió por su cara. Qué tonta había sido…

…

… _**Uzumaki, Naruto**_**"**. —Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. Sasuke también.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! —Gritó eufóricamente, comenzando a corretear y saltar por todos lados. Sasuke enseguida tomó las hojas y comenzó a leerlas a los apurones, intentando buscar su nombre en algún rincón. Nada. Comenzó a desesperarse, su plan de restaurar el Clan junto a Sakura se le estaba yendo a la mierda frente a sus ojos. Al no encontrar absolutamente nada, tiró todo al suelo y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Naruto, comenzando a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!, ¡Sabías perfectamente que quería estar junto a Sakura y como no sabes perder, sobornaste a los médicos para modificar el resultado! —Las palabras del moreno realmente no tenían ningún sentido. El rubio trataba de esquivar todos los golpes que podía, hasta que sintió que se lo quitaban de encima. Kakashi había entrado en acción.

— ¡Cálmate!, ¡Naruto no tiene nada que ver con esto! Debes aceptarlo y dejarlos vivir en paz. Me di cuenta que tu realmente no la quieres a Sakura, solamente la quieres como un objeto sexual para coleccionar. Aléjate de ella y de Naruto, ¿Me oíste?

— ¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ PROHIBIRME NADA!, ¡NO ESTÁS EN DERECHO DE DECIR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¿¡Acaso olvidas que tú también la trataste como un objeto!? ¡Maldito viejo pervertido!, ¡SUELTAME, LE ROMPERÉ LA CARA!

—No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes.

Sasuke en ese momento le dio un codazo en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo. El Sharingan estaba a su máximo esplendor, mientras que los rasgos zorrunos del rubio se acentuaban más.

—Supongo que no aceptarás que Sakura-chan y yo formemos una familia por las buenas, eh… ¡Entonces entenderás por las malas!

— ¡DETENGANSE!

…

Sai la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella rompía en llanto. El suelo tembló, dos gritos de furia se oyeron, seguido de una enorme explosión en los que predominaban los colores _azul y naranja._

—Naruto… Sasuke…

…

_**·: Chapter 14, Complete :·**_

_Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo y, obviamente, hacerlo muucho más largo._

_Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo y, obviamente, hacerlo muucho más largo._

_Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo y, obviamente, hacerlo muucho más largo._

_Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo y, obviamente, hacerlo muucho más largo._

_Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo y, obviamente, hacerlo muucho más largo._

Esperaba poder cumplir con estas dos cosas, después de no actualizar en casi cinco meses -)

Realmente lamento MUCHÍSIMO lo corto que me quedó, es que necesitaba dejarlo así como estás, así la bomba seguía estallando, pero mucho más fuerte en el final. Recién _este mes_ me pusieron fucking Banda Ancha otra vez. ¿Saben lo que fue aguantar? ;o;

En fin, acá les dejo este pedorro capítulo, en el que seguramente va a haber muchos/as desilusionados. Sep, finalmente _el hijo es de Naruto._ Y bueno, ¿Qué se le va a ser? Perderé muchos lectores… aunque por lo que tardé, seguramente todo el mundo se olvidó del fic xD.

Un último comentario, damas y caballeros. ¡Bienvenida, _gripe porcina_! Acá adelantaron las vacaciones de invierno, un mes sin clases. ¿Pueden creerlo? nOn. Lo malo de todo esto es que murieron muchas personas (que en paz descansen :S), no se puede prácticamente salir a ningún lugar social ;o; y _la hija de puta de matemática dejó muchísimos trabajos para el receso._ ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA! Y ya no estoy en el colegio, así que peor… _En la facultad/Universidad te hacen mierda _u.u

Pregunto, ¿A quién le importan mis problemas educacionales? xD! Bueno, ahora sí. Dejo de hincharles los ovarios/testículos y les pido que no me maten por este capitulito de mierda ;o;

¡En el otro los compenso!

¿Review? :3

Los amo (L).

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008


	15. Resultados, parte 2

_La Apuesta_.

Los árboles que se encontraban alrededor de ellos quedaron totalmente incinerados, convertidos en simple polvo. Naruto permanecía con su Chakra desbordándole por todo el cuerpo, sus pupilas estaban rojas, encendidas y su cara había tomado un aspecto lobuno, mientras que en sus manos en lugar de tener uñas comunes, tenía _garras._

A Sasuke lo envolvía un aura totalmente oscura y en sus pupilas se podía notar el Sharingan resplandeciendo con todas sus fuerzas. Amos respiraban agitadamente, se miraban con profundo odio. Kakashi había terminado inconsciente debajo de uno de los troncos a causa del impacto de su cabeza con uno de éstos.

Sólo estaban ellos dos. _Ese_ era el momento en que todo acabaría.

— ¿Estas listo para morir, Naruto Uzumaki?—Dijo Sasuke con una maliciosa sonrisa. El rubio frunció el ceño y le mostró sus afilados colmillos, en señal de amenaza.

—Eso es lo que tu solitario y triste corazón desean.

¿Solitario y triste corazón? ¿Y ese maldito infeliz qué mierda sabía acerca de su corazón? No tenía derecho alguno a hablar sobre sentimientos ni mucho menos. Lo mataría con más razón. Volvió a sonreír, desconcertando al Uzumaki.

— ¿Mi solitario y triste corazón? No me hagas reír, Naruto. Hablas como si lo tuvieras todo, cuando en realidad no tienes nada. Por más que el hijo sea tuyo, Sakura no querrá volver a verte… jamás.

Golpe bajo. _Muy bajo_.

Sasuke tenía toda la razón, por más que el pequeño sea de él… Sakura-chan jamás lo perdonaría, la había utilizado de manera muy sucia e injusta y eso ni él se lo perdonaba.

Había perdido a lo que más amaba en este mundo… Y ahora por duplicado.

¡Maldita sea!

Igualmente protegería a su pequeño con su vida de este maniático Uchiha. No permitiría jamás que se le acercara de nuevo a su Sakura-chan, aún cuando ni él mismo lo haría.

_Los protegería así tuviera que dejar su vida ahí._

…

Corría. Sólo eso. Había dejado a todos atrás, sólo estaba ella corriendo hacia la explosión. Los odiaba, sí. A cada uno de esos tres hombres que la habían traicionado de esa forma. Pero no podía permitir que se mataran.

Al fin y al cabo, ella también había sido responsable.

Sakura iba saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, con la preocupación clavada en sus ojos verdes. Era obvio que los dos que estaban enfrentándose eran Naruto y Sasuke… ¿Y Kakashi? ¿Acaso no iba a detenerlos? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Sasuke? ¡Por el amor de Kami, si no llegaba se matarían!

Escuchaba la voz de Sai llamándola a lo lejos, pero le restó importancia e incrementó la velocidad. No iba a volver a Konoha, pero sí iba a detenerlos.

…

Naruto corría hacia Sasuke. Sasuke corría hacia Naruto. Ambos Chakras brotaban de sus cuerpos, ambos chicos se miraban mientras se aproximaban.

Lo habían decidido. Ése era su último enfrentamiento.

Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados, el momento final ya llegaba…

— ¡NARUTO, SASUKE! ¡DETÉNGANSE!

Esa voz…

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Una gran explosión invadió el lugar, lanzando a todos por todos lados.

Naruto se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a buscar a Sakura con la mirada. No había más que escombros. Comenzó a desesperarse, a los gritos mientras buscaba a su querida pelirrosa por doquier.

Sasuke, por su lado, hacía lo mismo. Ambos tenían un pensamiento en común.

_Ellos_ podrían estar muertos… y por su culpa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Dónde estás?

Nada.

—Sakura, responde por favor… ¡Demonios!

Nada.

—Cierren la boca. Sakura esta aquí. Pero no como tendría.

La voz débil de Kakashi hizo que ambos muchachos se percataran de su ubicación. El enmascarado sostenía a la muchacha en brazos pese a su pésimo estado: Cortaduras, rasguñones, golpes. Y su ex alumna no tenía un mejor estado. Uno de sus brazos estaba completamente ensangrentado y de su boca caía un hilo de sangre.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Ambos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su ex maestro. Naruto apoyó una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica. Sasuke en el cuello, buscando el pulso.

—Kakashi, debemos llevarla con Tsunade ahora mismo.

—Sasuke, estamos más cerca de Suna que de Konoha. La llevaremos con Gaara. Él sabrá qué hacer. Pero tiene que ser en este mismo instante.

El rubio y el morocho asintieron seriamente. El peliplata a gatas podía levantarse, intentó hacerlo pero se cayó. Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos. Su ex maestro no podría llevar a Sakura junto con ellos, es más, tendrían que llevarlo a él también al hospital.

Tendrían que trabajar juntos, a pesar de todo.

—Kakashi-sensei, los llevaremos a usted y a Sakura-chan con Gaara. A ambos tienen que verlos un médico.

Naruto tomó a Sakura en brazos mientras Sasuke sujetaba al peliplata con fuerza. El rubio lo miró.

—No te preocupes Naruto, nuestra pelea aún no termina. Sólo debemos cerciorarnos de que ellos estén bien.

El Uzumaki, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, sonrió desafiante. Estupendo.

Luego de eso, comenzaron a correr con dirección a la aldea de la arena.

…

— ¿Qué Sakura se fue? ¡¿Y tú lo permitiste? ¡Maldito idiota, sabes que ella esta embarazada!

Ino tomó a Sai por las ropas. Él mantenía una mirada despreocupada. Shikamaru, por su parte, observaba todo con detenimiento. Ese chico estaba tramando algo, por eso le restaba importancia al asunto.

— ¿Podrías calmarte? Lo único que hay que hacer es llegar a Suna antes que ellos y dar el aviso. Allí sabrán qué hacer. Así que por favor, suéltame y vámonos en este instante.

La rubia iba a golpearlo, ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan idiota? Ya su puño estaba elevado, pero su novio lo detuvo.

—Espera Ino, él sabe lo que hace.

Ante las palabras del muchacho, ella lo miró atónita y luego soltó a Sai. Suspiró.

—Espero que sepas realmente lo que haces.

Ahora sí, tenían que partir hacia Suna. Sai tenía planeado algo en contra de esos tres hombres que habían hecho sufrir a la fea. Ya que ella guardaba tanto rencor contra ellos, él podría ayudarla.

Y lo haría.

_**·: Chapter 15, Complete :·**_

Bueno, creo que tengo que ponerme un chaleco de balas a partir de este instante D: Tardé muchísimo, lo sé. ENCIMA les dejo todavía más suspenso que antes y, para sumar todo, el capítulo es cortísimo.

¡Perdón!

El bloqueo mental que tuve con este fic no tiene palabras. Ahora la cabeza ya se me abrió un poco, pero todavía quiero seguir viendo cómo darle la forma que quiero jojo (:

Otra cosa, como habrán notado (más los que leen el fic por primera vez a partir de ahora) el formato y narración cambió mucho. ¿Por qué? Bueno, al principio del fic todavía era una novata total. Usaba íconos, puro diálogo y demás. Damas y caballeros, eso se va a ir modificando de a poco, capítulo por capítulo, para que el fic quede como tiene que quedar.

Es más, voy a modificar todos los fics que estén mal escritos, hasta los que ya estén completos. Sí, me volví una fucking maniática :D

En fin, dicho esto me retiro hasta el próximo capítulo, que lo voy a subir en cuanto lo tenga. No les prometo poco tiempo, porque lo prometí muchas veces y nunca cumplí D:

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su enorme paciencia y por los hermosos reviews que me dejan capítulo a capítulo. Además, claro, de alertas, favoritos, etc. Ustedes hacen que yo tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo. De nuevo y de corazón, gracias.

Cuídense mucho, los amo (:

Emi.


	16. Perdones

_**La Apuesta**_

Había sido un viaje realmente duro, ninguno de los cuatro hombres se habían hablado, no se habían dirigido la palabra. Sus mentes estaban concentradas en una sola cosa: Sakura. Al llegar a Suna, rápidamente ingresaron a la chica al hospital junto con Gaara, que no entendía para nada la situación, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntar. Le realizaron chequeos médicos y gracias a todos los Dioses, ambos estaban bien, solamente necesitaban descansar.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban afuera de la habitación, cada uno en sus pensamientos, odiándose mutuamente.

Kakashi había ido a otra sala a tratarse las heridas, necesitaba recuperar energías.

—Sasuke, ¿no crees que

—Contigo no tengo nada que hablar. No pararé hasta verte muerto, Naruto. Lo mereces, te atreviste a entrometerte en mi vida. No te lo perdonaré. —Interrumpió el Uchiha, sin mirarlo. El rubio solo suspiró y observó el suelo. Realmente estaba feliz por la noticia de su paternidad, pero el hecho de que su "amigo" estuviera en esa postura no le hacía ninguna gracia, ¿tan difícil era aceptarlo? Ya no estaban jugando, había una criatura en camino, maldita sea.

Luego de varias horas, Sai y los demás llegaron al lugar. Ino y Shikamaru no dijeron nada, solamente fueron a ver a Sakura y preguntar su estado, al igual que el del bebé.

Sai encaró al Uzumaki y al Uchiha, totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¿Acaso creen que esto es un juego, malditos enfermos? Sakura casi muere al detener su estúpida pelea. Ustedes no tienen derecho siquiera a mirarla, mejor lárguense de aquí. No quiero que se acerquen a ella jamás.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello fuertemente.

—Tú no eres nadie, idiota. Mejor no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, ¿oíste? A mí nadie me amenaza, y mucho menos un imbécil como tú.

—Estamos en un hospital, ubíquense los dos. —Aquellas ciertas palabras habían salido de la boca de Naruto, que hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Sai. Él tenía razón, pero si se ponía a pelear ahí mismo iba a ser peor, Sakura lo odiaría aún más. Su hijo estaba ahí.

Gaara les explicó a los tres jóvenes la situación de la kunoichi, se encontraba bien, solamente tenía muchas heridas, pero ambos estaban bien. El único detalle era que ella no quería volver a Konoha por un buen tiempo. Se había despertado, había hablado con él y le había planteado esta situación. "Quiero hablar con ellos" le había pedido al jóven pelirrojo, pensó que tal vez era una buena idea siempre y cuando las cosas no se salieran de control, su principal preocupación era el alterado Uchiha.

Una vez que Kakashi salió de la habitación donde se encontraba, los reclutó a los 4 para que vayan a hablar con Sakura. Ella tenía algo que decirles, se ve que muy importante por cómo se lo dijo.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai entraron cuidadosa y silenciosamente a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica sentada en la cama, con vendas por todos lados. Los miró a cada uno de ellos, y, al llegar a los orbes azules de Naruto, una tristeza y culpa enorme la invadió por completo.

Esto no sería nada fácil.

—Siéntense por favor, seré breve.

Los muchachos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban justo enfrente de la cama, sin decir una sola palabra. Querían escuchar lo que la chica iba a decirles, lo cual seguramente no iba a ser muy agradable.

—Voy a hablarles en general y luego a cada uno por separado. Realmente estoy muy dolida con todo esto, jamás pensé que jugarían conmigo así como lo hicieron. Siempre confié en ustedes, les di todo de mí y me lo pagan haciéndome una jugarreta sucia como ésta. Sai, tú estas fuera de esto. Pienso en eso y realmente los odio, quisiera no verlos nunca más en mi vida, pienso que son la peor basura que existe.

Sasuke iba a objetar algo, ya cansado de las acusaciones de la Haruno, pero Kakashi lo frenó.

—Por otro lado, fui yo quien se prestó para todo esto, fui yo la que se comportó como una sucia ramera, fui yo la que no pensó en los sentimientos de ninguno de los tres y miren las consecuencias. —Dijo tocándose el vientre con amargura. —Quiero pedirles disculpas chicos, realmente no sé qué me pasó, me aproveché de la situación, no pensé en el momento lo que hacía, ¿por qué mierda coquetee con ustedes? ¿Por qué con cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino? Llegué a la conclusión de que era porque tal vez quería ser reconocida de alguna forma. Ustedes son geniales en todo lo que hacen, son grandes ninjas. Yo siempre estuve a la sombra de ustedes, siempre fui la idiota a la que tienen que rescatar. Sé que fue algo realmente estúpido, ¿destacarme de esta forma? Que imbécil. —Una lágrima rodó por la cortajeada cara de la chica, los hombres seguían escuchando atentamente, no querían interrumpir. —Hablo como si fuera una envidiosa, una niñata estúpida y realmente lo soy. Realmente no los odio, ustedes deberían odiarme a mí. Kakashi-sensei, realmente lamento haber hecho lo que hice, más allá de que entre nosotros no pasó nada, pero la situación no fue para nada agradable y usted lo sabe. Lo admiro infinitamente y siempre va a ser así, espero que me pueda disculpar, actué como una idiota con usted. Sasuke-kun, tú sabes muy bien que siempre estuve detrás de ti, siempre te amé y quise protegerte en todo, por más que no fuera correspondida a mi nunca me importó, y cuando se me presentó la oportunidad fue como viajar al pasado, cuando éramos niños, que lo único que hacía era perseguirte y nunca concretar nada, siempre rechazos. No es un reclamo, tampoco quiero justificarme, pero encontré el por qué de todo esto contigo, era como que tenía algo pendiente. Lo lamento mucho, sé lo que querías restaurar tu clan, sé que te hubiese gustado que este hijo sea tuyo, de tu sangre. No niego que me gustó haber estado contigo, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, no lo haría nunca. —El Uchiha perdió toda esperanza de algo, en otras palabras, ella se había "quitado las ganas", lo que más le molestaba era que no iba a poder disfrutar de su hijo, ni tener a Sakura con él, ¡mierda, estaba perdiéndolo todo!

Sakura miró a Naruto. Naruto tragó saliva. ¿Qué vendría ahora?

—Naruto… creo que tú… eres el que peor parado está en todo esto. Fuiste con el que más jugué, siempre supe lo mucho que me querías, siempre. Todo el tiempo pendiente de mí, cuidándome, protegiéndome. Y yo así te pago. Este bebé llegó en compensación de todo el dolor que te he hecho sentir a lo largo de todos estos años, desde que nos conocimos. No es de ahora. Es de siempre. Realmente lamento todo lo que ocurrió, créeme que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

El rubio solamente la observó detenidamente con tristeza. No era ella la que tenía que estar pidiendo disculpas, todo esto era muy injusto para su Sakura.

—Sai… te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo incondicional, tu cuidado, tu compañía. Eres un gran chico y lo sabes, y lamento haberte metido en todo esto. Chicos, por favor, no quiero que peleen más. No quiero que salgan dañados, todos salimos muy lastimados de todo esto, por favor, tengamos paz.

Sasuke se levantó y la miró fijo.

—Yo no prometo nada, Sakura. Fuimos idiotas con todo este tema, lo reconozco. Pero jamás perdonaré que éste imbécil me haya arrebatado todo. Jamás. Yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta no verlo desparecer. —Dicho esto, y, sin dejar que nadie le diga nada, se marchó. La muchacha comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Tenía miedo.

Kakashi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, le pidió disculpas él, le dijo que él la admiraba a ella por el coraje que tenía y que no se merecía que esté viviendo todo esto, se haya comportado como se haya comportado. Luego, salió de la habitación.

El siguiente en ir hacia ella fue Sai, quien besó su frente con dulzura y le susurró un "estaré siempre aquí para cuidarlos, fea" y salió.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar. Naruto se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Demonios, estaba frente a la madre de su hijo, después de todo lo que había pasado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente.

—Si hubieses vuelto el tiempo atrás, me habrías privado de sentir lo que es la felicidad. —Dijo mientras posaba una mano en el vientre de la chica. Esto la hizo llorar aún más. —Tú no tenía que pedir tantas disculpas, Sakura-chan. Nosotros somos los idiotas que actuaron como retardados cerdos machistas y te utilizamos para jugar. Tú no tiene que pedir perdón por nada, créeme. También entiendo el hecho de que nos odies. Pero realmente todo queda atrás cuando pienso que mi hijo está dentro de ti, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace. Comprenderé que no quieras estar conmigo ni con nadie, pero por favor no me prives de mi hijo. Te amo, Sakura-chan. Gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso.

Y así la kunoichi quedó sola en la habitación, llorando desconsoladamente. No iba a privarlo de nada, a nadie. Sentía angustia, vergüenza, miedo. Todo junto. ¿Sasuke sería capaz? No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, no más. Se recostó en la cama y, llorando, se quedó dormida.

…

Pasaron dos semanas del hecho y ya Sakura andaba de paseo por la aldea. Había decidido quedarse allí, y sus amigos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Ninguno iba a dejarla sola. Se veían poco, más que nada Sasuke, pero estaban presentes todos.

La chica salió a despedir a sus amigos Ino y Shikamaru, que ya se volvían a Konoha.

—Bueno Sakura, te dejamos en el manicomio. Cuídate, ¿sí? Bueno, _cuídense_, mejor dicho. Aunque no estás sola. Tienes 4 guardaespaldas personales que te tienen vigilada, ¡por Kami! Sí que son protectores, es lo menos que pueden hacer.

—Gracias por todo, Ino. De verdad. Dile por favor a Tsunade de la situación, cuéntaselo todo. ¡Escríbeme, cerda! Nos mantendremos en contacto. Cuidense los dos.

Se abrazaron por varios segundos, ambas lloraron. Shikamaru susurró un "que problemáticas" mientras sonreía.

—Hazlo nacer en Konoha, no seas tonta.

—Lo pensaré.

Dicho esto, ambos se marcharon.

Suspiró, ¿qué podría hacer ahora? Estaba muy aburrida. Podría ir a visitar a Gaara, para distraerse un poco. Sintió la presencia de alguien y sonrió levemente. Naruto la estaba siguiendo. Se dio vuelta para donde se encontraba el muchacho y le hizo señas para que se acercara. El rubio, algo temeroso, fue con ella.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Solamente quería estar seguro de que estarías bien.

—No te preocupes, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? Queremos tomar algo de sol.

El Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente, aceptando la invitación con mucha felicidad.

¡Cuánto hacía que no paseaba así con ella!

Para la sorpresa de la chica, él la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar bajo el cálido sol y bajo la mirada penetrante de Sasuke que los observó pasar.

Solamente frunció el ceño con fuerza.

_**·: Chapter 16, Complete :·**_

¡Estoy viva, estoy viva! Estuve releyendo sus reviews y me invadió una nostalgia gigantesca. Siempre estuvieron apoyándome en todo momento. Son tan lindos, ¡los quiero tanto! Más allá de que hay muchas cosas de esta historia que al leerlas después de tanto tiempo, no me gustan. Dentro de la trama quiero decir. Pero no las voy a cambiar, porque fue digamos, mi primer historia así de amplia y con tantos años de antigüedad. Solamente voy a escribir mejor los capítulos como dije antes, para que sea más prolija la redacción.

También aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por cosas que han pasado en todos estos años de Fic. ¿Qué cosas? Por ejemplo, el haber contestado por medio de la historia reviews críticos, no me parece nada correcto ahora que lo veo, ya más crecida. No a todos les iba a gustar mi historia y es perfectamente entendible, siempre y cuando sean respetuosos, está todo más que bien. Y yo salté a la defensiva en su momento con una lectora que solamente daba su opinión de que la trama no le gustaba por tal, tal y tal cosa. Aunque haya pasado ya mucho tiempo, Daniela, te pido disculpas.

Lo mismo con el tema de haber contestado a los reviews anónimos agresivos. Aunque no tenía otro medio, pero bueno, eso es historia antigua. Lo que sí estuvo mal es contestar con agresiones. Perdón, de verdad.

Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

En fin, dicho esto paso a agradecerles de corazón el apoyo de todos ustedes y que no me hayan olvidado. Son realmente especiales para mí, ¡los quiero tanto! Voy a nombrarlos a cada uno de ustedes, les haya gustado o no, eso no importa, en agradecimiento eterno.

Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes:

_**A. Serge - **__**la comadreja XDDD**__** - **__**Juandi001**__** - **__**Yojeveka**__** - **__**PuLgA**____**Beastboy12325**__**- **_ _**Fashionfckergurl1 - **__**saku-chan - **__**St. Yukiona**__** - **__**Chukiii**____**ahsayuni15f**__** - **__**Guest**__** - **__**omtatelo**__**- **__**gaaabi**__** - **__**kakasakuAXS**__** - **__**Suki Harlett**____**pekepitet3 - **__**sabaku no ninoska**__** - **______** - **____**ikamari - **__**juradofanfiction **_(¡Paz!)_** - **__**risitta**__** - **__**i'm a fucking princess **_(¡Ídem!)_** PEKEPITET3 - **__**cherrylove - **__**KenKa1804**__** - **__**colette hatake**__** - **____**Sakurita55**____**EeMiiLyh-chan**__** - **____**Kaixila**__**- **__**Franessa Black**__** - **__**Queen - i**__** - **__**jessymoon **__**Arashi-koi**__** - **__**Nimuevalfey**__** - **__**Sukii Kuroi**__** - **__**Chia S.R**__** - **____**ALenis**__** - **__**Lost princess - sakurita-chan - **__**Reika Haiducci**__** - **____**Mauret**__** - **__**Kaede**__** Haze**__** - **____**Naoto Fuyumine**__** - **__**CeReZita-Chan**__** - **__**SuKiriMai**____**Casidi**__** - **__**alguien - **__**Amane Misa**__** - **____**cute-neko-chan**__** - **__**Daniela - **__**sakura-kunoichi**__** - **__**ALE - **__**Mimiru-chin**__** - **__**Cerezo De Un VengadOr - **__**karo-chan - **__**Eipa**__** - **__**ChandellA - **__**Tsukie-chan**__** - **____**chibisiam**__** - **____**Lolly Tenkawa**__** - **__**Luaxan - **__**Jarnall**__** - **__**winter00sakura**__** - **____**Dark - **__**Sakura kunoichi no power**__** - **__**Anon - **__**Aomi - **__**Kamuri-swan - **__**Coffeeblood**__** - **__**Maya-chan - **__**Midory**__** - **__**Arely Uchiha**__** - **__**hermychii**____**pipey - **__**Angel Katsuki**__** - **______** - **__**xXMay-ChanXx**__** - **____**sabaku no lia - **____**RAYMAR**__** - **____**SakuraUchiha7**__** -**____**erika - **____**michelita sama**__** - **____**michelita - **__**Sukurah23**__** - **____**Danika Lefevre**__** - **______** - **__**Leonardo - **__**dalia24**__** - **____**nanda18**__** - **____**annifer - **__**SakuraMaya**__** - **____**Arely Uchiha - **__**ANONIMUS - **__**Swich**_

Si me faltó alguno sepan disculpar. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Emi.


End file.
